Naruto: The Shadow Chronicles
by Ramiel666
Summary: Before the Uchiha massacre, Naruto was taken with Sasuke by Itachi to train outside Konohagakure. This introduces a new villian, and what the future might hold for a Uchiha and Nine Tails container in the Shinobi world. NarxHin
1. An Old Man's Request

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naurto, it's characters and story respectfully. **

**A/N: Hello! My first Naruto story, and hopefully an interesting one to you guys! This story is changed from before the Uchiha Massacre, where Itachi changes his path from a criminal. But let's not forget the 'cool Sasuke' and the 'Knuckle headed ninja, Naruto'. Will there be violence? Yes. Will there be love? Hopefully. Will there be lemon? Er, not sure. As pairings...are up in the air at the moment. Those who wish to vote what pairing they would like, their will be a poll on my account soon. So without further ado, let's begin!**

**Chapter 1: An Old Man's Request**

It happened again. They, and when I mean they, I mean the same people. Day in, and day out. Those people who glare and scorn the poor blonde, whilst the poor boy could just only ask himself why, and pull a fake smile to hide it all. It wasn't a topic he entirely understood, and probably never will. He sat miserably on top of the head of Fourth Hokage, that was carved onto the village's mountain. The only place he would come and release all his emotions.

"Why?" he sniffed as he looked down at the village below him. "Why do they hate me?".

The poor boy was only seven. He had no mother, nor father. No one cared for him really. The only one who spoke to the lonely boy, was the Third Hokage himself. Usually he would ask him how he was, and if there was any troubles. About in every time he asked that question he got the same answer, everything is okay. But it wasn't, the boy named Naruto just kept it to himself.

The sun soon was starting to set. And Naruto got to his feet to make his way back to his apartment to rest, and maybe endure another day of unexplained hatred towards him. As he walked through the streets, remaining members of the village stared and whispered things that he couldn't make out, other than the words, 'monster' and 'demon'.

"They call me a monster, a demon...why? I don't look like one...do I?". Those words stuck with him as he entered his apartment, and would linger overnight.

* * *

The poor blonde boy entered the park not in the most of highest hopes. He instantly got the stares and whispers from other children and their parents. And like always, there was no one in the school who would rather speak to him. Even the loneliest of kids would approach him. Looking around he saw the made-shift swing by the large tree, where he found comfort and security.

Sitting on it, he watched in solemn of the other children playing and enjoying each other's company. He saw a cherry blossom haired and light blonde girl playing with one another, discussing what topics they would discuss. And she her eyes melt on a particular boy who entered the park alone. Like Naruto, he didn't get much of a warm reception. The girls around the park who saw him coed, feeling their hearts melt, with an exception of a dark blue haired girl in a hime-cut style. She was looking at Naruto, with a questioning and shy look. He just thought that she was weird.

"Hey! YOU!! Get off the swing!" demanded a boy similar to Naruto's age. He looked like he had the appearance of a dog. He pupils were like black slits, and he bears canine like teeth. "Move it!".

Naruto meekly removed himself from the swing, and having no where to go now, he manoeuvred himself to the centre of the park to find sanctuary. But to his dismay, he found none. As he passed the dark haired boy which looked at him, strangely, as to wonder who he was. Although he never asked him, he knew that he wasn't welcome by everyone else's eyes. But did that really bother him. He looked weak by his pained expression.

"Hey! Freak! How dare you walk past Sasuke and not address him!" screamed the pink haired girl.

Naruto though that the girl was beautiful, and strong, but this attitude towards him didn't exactly help. He hadn't got a clue on what she was talking about.

"The great Sasuke Uchiha was standing there!!".

Naruto just looked at the person called Sasuke, which looking at his expression showed that he really couldn't care less if Naruto did acknowledge him or not.

"Baka!" called out the pink haired girl as she was starting to get irritated by his quietness.

Before anything else could be mentioned, all the kid's attention was drawn to a new boy to the park. No one had ever seen him before, he was just a complete stranger to them. But what gained the children's attention was their parent's eyeing a man with him. He looked rather old to be his father, a grandfather perhaps? But he didn't look like your ordinary old man. He had bandages wrapped around his right arm and eye. He looked tired from his one eye but strong from his appearance. And some of the parents even gaze at him with slight fear.

Naruto looked at the boy, who's appearance was, strange to say at least. He wore a black shirt, and black shorts with black sandals. He had longish light blue hair that went down to the end of his cheeks at the sides, with the back of his hair reached down to his shoulders. But his eyes, his eyes were piercing and dark that mixed within his crimson orbs. He looked incredibly tired as well, as if something was keeping him awake or draining him.

He looked around, taking in his surroundings but dismissing the children almost immediately. The old man nudged the boy forward, which he dragged his feet across the dirt in anger. It clearly seemed that the boy and old man didn't get on. The boy approached the small group that formed in the centre. He looked at everyone again and groaned for no reason. But when he looked at the blonde...he was interested. The strange new comer had no idea why, but he sensed that their was an aura in the blonde that was bloodthirsty. Shoving past Sasuke, he stood in front of Naruto with lazy eyes.

"What the hell is your name?" asked the boy, sounding if most like demanding it.

Naruto looked at him scarred and puzzled. He didn't know who he was? Was this kid outside of town? Whoever he was, he was asking for his name! "Um, Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki...".

"Hmm, Naruto huh?" pondered the strange boy. He pointed to himself and said "Kira", with no emotion.

Naruto assumed that this was his greeting.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" demanded the blonde friend to the cherry blossom. "You push past Sasuke and want to talk to this demon?".

The boy looked at the blonde girl, which he then shifted his gaze to the Uchiha. Although he didn't seem bothered by it, he was just slightly annoyed that he did barge past him.

"Yeah. So what? You his girlfriend?" snapped Kira.

The blonde girl blushed heavily, but then Sasuke snorted and turned away. "As if" he growled, which the blonde looked defeated.

Leaving the conversion as it was, he turned back to Naruto. "So, your the demon kid that everyone is talking about huh? To be honest you look really harmless to be something that would destroy anything in it's path...".

"I...I wouldn't kill anyone!" snapped Naruto.

"Of course you wouldn't. That's why I said you look like you're harmless" retorted the boy. "So. You want to fight?" asked the kid out loud bluntly.

Naruto, including everyone else around including a few adults, heard the boy which he then stood back and pulled his fists up ready to engage him in battle. "W-what?! Are you mad?! I haven't done anything to you!".

"Of course you haven't! It's just a sparring match! You know, to test one's abilities! C'mon! It'll be fun! I bet you had all those name callings, glares and hate buried deep down in you! Wouldn't be great to let it all out?".

Naruto looked into his eyes to see that the red orbs were dying for blood lust. It is like he had thought of fighting someone in park before he got here.

"Are you going to make your move?" questioned Kira, but Naruto just looked still fazed by his words. "Fine!". Kira moved first and landed a punch onto his face, knocking Naruto to the floor holding his nose. Blood dripped from his nose as he looked back at Kira. Kira looked unamused by Naruto's lack of self-defence. He moved in again and punched his cheek, knocking him back to the floor.

Cheers rang round the two as fight went on without Naruto's agreement. Kira lifted Naruto up and head butted him to make the poor battered blonde to step back. As then Naruto received a kick to his stomach, which he landed back on his spine where he then gained more kicks from Kira as he was on the floor. Naruto could do nothing but accept what punishment he was receiving from this kid.

Expecting another kick, which never came, he opened his tear filled eyes to see Kira standing above him, with a disappointed look. "Why are you not fighting back?" he questioned him. Naruto could only stare in puzzlement. Kira moved his right arm forward where Naruto went to shield himself, but then looked at the hand gestured to him. "Come on. Get up" he ordered. Which Naruto took his assistance and got to his feet. "Look. If someone is attacking you, what is the most logical answer?".

"To defend myself?".

"Well, yes. But are you just going to defend all the time?". He waited for Naruto's answer, which he got a blank expression.

"You fight back you dope!" growled Sasuke at the clueless Naruto.

"Correct" stated Kira looking at Naruto. "Now, why don't you come at me with all that rage?" suggested Kira.

Whatever Kira was saying, he somehow knew that Naruto had bottled his anger and rage, and he wanted to let it all out.

"C'mon! Just think of me as all those all nasty people that treated you for most of your life! And then attack me! Rage is such a good thing!".

Naruto was completely puzzled by this kid's objective here, was he here to beat the living crap out of Naruto, or did he want Naruto to beat the crap out of him? It was all confusing for Naruto, not to mention everyone else. Naruto looked at Kira, then thought back to all the times, when he was kicked, name called, ignored, glared and bullied. That raw emotion of rage started to burn in his stomach, and grow to other parts of his body rapidly. But as he allowed anger to pass through him, there was, something else emitting himself, strong, powerful, and not to mention bloodthirsty. It boiled him, his blood with rage and fury! He heard whispers in his mind, a menacing whisper..._"Kill, kill, kill, KILL!"._

Kira looks at Naruto, and sees a noticeable change in him. His eyes, once blue were starting to change colour, to a slight lavender colour. _'So, it's true...he's a Jinchuriki'_ thought Kira as he looked at Naruto with interest. Then his whiskers started to grow wider. The children could feel the air stir in dark and menacing blood lust. It was starting to scare the living crap out of them. The parents realised that the blonde was being provoked into this, this strange boy, wanted the demon to surface. Watching with amusement, Kira saw Naruto's fangs grow bigger and achieve long nails, that assumed claws.

The children were bewildered to what was happening to him, maybe they thought it was some kind of transformation jutsu.

"Now that you're raging, how about another duel!" laughed Kira.

Naruto charged in with speed that the other children have never seen. They looked at Kira to see that he was tackled into sand pit, then punched in the face. Withdrawing his hand, Naruto went to punch the blue haired stranger again in the face, but was disappointed when he shifted his head to the right and then retaliated with his own punch. Naruto shifted his head back to evade the counter-attack. But then resumed his earlier attack on this strange kid, by landing another punch on his face.

Parents screamed in horror as the boy was attacked by the demon possessed blonde. Parents ran to their young children to remove them from the fight scene. The old man who brought Kira to the park went in and grabbed Naruto by his shirt collar, lifting him off Kira as his face was battered and bruised.

"You disgusting demon child! How dare you attack my apprentice! You shall pay for this slowly!" growled the old man, raising his hand to the boy, but was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist.

"I think that your apprentice caused this in the first place Danzo", said another old man who looked at the man called Danzo. "Let go of Naruto".

"Sarutobi. What are you doing here?".

"I was simply on a simple walk, a small break from my duties behind the desk. That was the case until I heard screams from the park, and came to investigate".

"This isn't your concern" snapped Danzo.

"It is when your harming a member of the village" replied Sarutobi, with the same angered tone.

"Fine" growled Danzo, grilled by Sarutobi defending the demon possessed child. He let go of Naruto, which the blonde landed hard on his backside. Growling in defeat, Danzo picked up Kira by his arm, and dragged him to his feet. "Move it boy! We're leaving!".

"Yes Master Danzo" muttered Kira, who started to follow his old master. As he walked past Naruto, he turned to him and smiled cheerfully. "Thank you Naruto".

Naruto looked shocked and confused by the strange boy's expression and thanks. Why did he thank him? Did he wanted to be attacked? The blonde soon felt that sudden raging power seep from his body, making slump to the ground, with the world going dark.

* * *

"So. The boy named Naruto Uzumaki was attacked by this strange boy, that you haven't seen before?" asked the older Uchiha as he walked back home with Sasuke.

"Yeah big brother. It was strange, but he actually thanked the dope for beating him up. It was right strange" replied Sasuke thinking back to the event. "Everyone left it as well. The only person to intervene was a old guy in bandages".

"Did you say, an old person in bandages? Did you catch his name?" asked Itachi sternly, as if it was of great importance.

Sasuke looked at his older brother with concern and confusion. Why was Itachi suddenly interested in this old guy? And why should it bother him? "Um, I heard the Third Hokage call him Danzo".

Itachi looked away, with anger filled eyes. _'Danzo. Have you been taking kids like the strange rumours?' _questioned the prodigy Uchiha.

"Why ask brother? Does it bother you?".

Itachi quickly composed himself, and turned to smile at his little brother. "No. Not really. Just interested. Anyway, I think it's time to head back to home. Mother would probably be worried".

Sasuke nodded and started to run off, but not to much of a speed that Itachi couldn't keep up in fast walking pace. Suddenly, Itachi stopped and thought about the next step. "Actually, Sasuke. Tell mother and father I'll be home soon. I got something to take care of".

Sasuke blinked twice at Itachi, clearly he was confused by his brother's sudden change in decision. Normally Itachi was always two steps ahead in decisions, but having to change his mind and go and take care of something? Was abnormal. "Um, alright brother...see you back home!". Sasuke sprinted back home, which Itachi waited till he couldn't see his brother in the distance, then made his way towards the one place he thought he would never thought of going. Especially during these growing dark times.

* * *

Sarutobi was busy finishing signing documents, and requests when his secretary knocked twice on the door. Sarutobi knew it was secretary as he no other clan elders would visit him at this time, even in emergencies, his secretary would knock on the door as by passing on the message. "Come in" called out the old Hokage before taking puff from his pipe. And indeed, his secertary appeared, a young male shinobi who was stuck behind a desk from a recently failed mission. Some would say it was some sort of punishment. "Yes? What is it?" asked Sarutobi tiredly, placing the pipe back in his mouth.

"Lord Hokage, Itachi Uchiha is here to speak to you. He says it's urgent" explained the aide, if with little effort to his voice. Being the secretary _was_ boring.

Sarutobi almost spat out his pipe as in shock, but like every great Hokage, they hid their shock from their enemies. He was nevertheless the same. "Very well. Send him in". The aide bowed and allowed the teen Uchiha to enter. "Itachi. How can I help you?".

"Lord Hokage. As you know, my clan has been planning a coup against the village. And as passing information from meetings to you. I ask one favour of you great sir".

Sarutobi smiled at Itachi's request. After all the times that the old man needed to know what was going on in the Uchiha complex, it was Itachi that provided the information. And without him, this suspicious coup would have gone unnoticed. Sarutobi thought it was only logical to repay the Uchiha for his services.

"Of course Itachi. And what would you ask of me?".

Itachi thought hard, another sight very rare to see on this young man's face. "I wish for myself...to leave the village. Until this matter is completely resolved".

Sarutobi just couldn't believe his ears, had he actually started to loss his hearing? "You're sure about this Itachi?" asked the Hokage hearing what he heard was true.

"Yes. And I wish to take someone with me also".

"And who?".

"Sasuke. He has no right to perish in this selfish coup of my clan's. Please my lord" bowed Itachi, which his voice sounded more like a plea.

Sarutobi sighed. Although letting Itachi go would be insane, but was a pacifist by heart, and his services was grateful, he considered letting the teenager go, but taking Sasuke with him...despite securing a young and innocent child, not to mention a greater success of restoring the Uchiha clan after if this coup occurs. If Sasuke survives, also the possibility of his older brother teaching him the true path they should take. It was a registered approval, if only that simple. The council elders weren't so, thoughtful. If Sarutobi would let them go, he needed Itachi to do him a favour, if not the village's through their eyes.

"Alright, Itachi, I will allow it. On one condition". The teenager smiled at the Hokage's approval, despite this condition. "I want you to do two things, one train your brother your views on how this world should be guided through, also, I want you to take another person".

Itachi looked confused, if not a little questioning to why and who.

"There's a boy that I wish for you take and train with your brother, he along with your brother, will the greatest assets of this village in the future".

"And may I ask who he is lord Hokage?" asked Itachi, a little curious if not interested.

Suddenly the room's occupants heard complaints with yelling and laughing.

"Your question is currently outside the door" replied Sarutobi smiling.

Curious, Itachi approached the door and opened it to see, a grinning blonde boy doing circles round the secretary. Itachi looked in bewilderment. "Um, Lord Hokage, is it...this boy? Naruto Uzamaki?".

"Why yes it is. You see...". The old man stood up from his chair, and walked round hi desk towards Itachi. "Naruto as you know, is hated because of his past. And because of that, I wish you to care for him, and train him to control that power, that is stored within him".

Itachi thought that this was crazy. Naruto Uzamaki, was well know for his loneliness and pranks he pulled on people. He was always secluded from other children, and with no parents, made the Uchiha feel sorry for the boy. "If that is your wish sir, than I accept. I just hope he doesn't prove to be too much trouble".

Itachi didn't get a reply, more like a sigh, which didn't boast Itachi's confidence at all.

* * *

"Um, excuse me. Mr. Uchiha. Where are you taking me with some of my belongings?" asked Naruto for the hundredth time, and again, Itachi thought he was already going to lose his rag over this guy, which also rarely happens for Itachi.

The Uchiha sighed angrily. "We're going to leave the village Naruto. But first I want to get my little brother, so I need you to be quite, alright?" asked Itachi holding his breath.

"Okay. Wait, leave the village?!".

Itachi hushed him, and nodded. "By orders of the Hokage. To train you".

"Oh, okay!" he whispered cheerfully.

Itachi blinked twice at Naruto's quick understanding, or was it that Naruto was bored asking questions? He didn't know. But what he did know, he needed to get his brother out of here. It was late now, the moon hung high in the sky, and time was drawing to a close. Itachi knew that the Uchiha clan would be attacked soon, so knew the best way of entrance and escape. They approached the western side of the compound. Itachi, knowing the area's secret entry from the west, he approached a lone large rock on the ground. Performing high speed hand signs, the rock moved suddenly, elegantly.

"Naruto, stay here. And don't make a noise, understand?".

Naruto nodded his head and smiled at the Uchiha.

"I do wonder..." muttered Itachi to himself before walking into the hidden passage.

The dug out passageway was lit dimly, it was mainly used for an emergency escape. So it wasn't patrolled and it isn't something that most of the Uchiha shinobi were aware of. Taking the first left, and then taking a right shortly after lead him to one place, his family's estate. And it is where he would sneak out Sasuke and escape from the village. As he approached the ladder to the estate's garden, he knew he had to be cautious. His sneaking around would alert suspicion, and he needed to make this a walk and out procedure.

Climbing the ladder, and slightly lifting the panel to the garden. He looked around, but decided to activate his Sharingan, and looked carefully. The area was clear, which swiftly and silently, he climbed out and closed the panel down. Quickly making his way to his little brother's room, keeping close to the wall, Itachi made it without any complications. Opening the door slightly, he saw Sasuke working on homework from the shinobi academy. He looked slightly puzzled, tapping the pencil on his forehead, thinking hard.

Itachi entered the room, quietly, then approached Sasuke which he was still entrenched with his homework. He placed his hand on his little brother's shoulder and over his mouth. Startled, Sasuke looked behind him to see his brother. He sighed through the gap that his brother made in his hand. But he wondered why Itachi sneaked up on him.

"Sasuke. Don't say a word. Get what you think is worth taking, and hurry. We're leaving the village".

"Big...big brother? Why?".

Itachi, was not a fan to lying. It never helped anyone. "Sasuke. Our clan, is about to be attacked. I need to get you out of here".

"Our...clan is going to be attacked? Then stand and fight big!-".

Itachi covered his mouth again. His brother was being too loud, and time was running out. Danzo, is coming with whatever weapons he has at his disposal. "Sasuke, we can't win this. And I got special permission to leave the village. We need to leave now, before-".

"Big brother, why are you being a coward! We need to warn mother and father! Why?!-".

Before Sasuke could say another word, Itachi looked angrily at his brother. The young Uchiha flinched, never had he'd seen Itachi glare at him, never. "Sasuke. I know what is best. And I know, that if this is the way our clan continues, it would be destroyed one way, or _another_".

Sasuke wondered why he heard his brother put more emphasis on the word another. But what was more important, what should he do? Should he listen to his brother, or tell his father?

"Sasuke. Believe me on this" Itachi muttered, with utmost seriousness.

Sasuke growled quietly. He knew his brother cared the most for him, but to abandon his clan. There had to be a reason for it. His brother was the most gifted of the clan, and he always knew best of the situation, he wasn't an ANBU captain for nothing. _'If...Itachi knows best...then I guess...I should go with him'_. Although his stomach turned at the thought of leaving his clan behind. "Only take what's worth taking?".

Itachi nodded.

"Okay". Sasuke pulled his rucksack out from underneath his bed, and started to place items he thought would be useful. Kunai knives, shuriken, the lot, but as he walked towards his desk, he saw the picture, that he prized above all else. Shoving it into his bag, he turned to Itachi and nodded. "Let's go...brother".

* * *

Naruto sat impatiently next to the rock that he saw the Uchiha go underneath. "This is stupid. It's getting late, and for some reason the old man wanted me to tag along with this guy...which he looks strangely like that guy in the park...what was his name...". Suddenly the rock shifted, making the blonde boy jump in shock and look to see Itachi step out with boy, who he suddenly remembered his name. "Sasuke?!".

"Y-you!" sputtered Sasuke.

"Shhh! You want us to be caught?" hissed Itachi which both boys looked worriedly at the older male. _'I thought Sasuke would be a handful, but with Naruto...it's going to be a pain...'_. Itachi then started to walk away from the complex of his clan's home, followed by the two young boys. "We need to leave quickly. I hope you two can catch up". However Itachi knew, he would have to go slowly for the two boys.

The three ran (well, jogging for Itachi), towards the main gate, meeting confused gazes as the villages' elite was being followed by his younger brother and the demon boy.

As they reached the gate. They were met by a silver haired man, maybe in his twenties, his headband slouched over his left eye and wore a mask that covered above his nose, was leaning back on the gate door. Arms crossed looking lazily into the sky. Upon hearing the trio, he straightened himself up and looked at Itachi with little change in his expression.

"So what I heard from the Hokage is true huh?" said the ninja lazily.

"Are you going to cause trouble Kakashi?" spoke Itachi calmly.

"Not at all. I'm simply here to ensure you're leaving the village" replied Kakashi, looking at the two children behind him. "I take it, your going to train them?".

"Until ordered otherwise, yes".

"Then they should be fine ninjas when they grow up" noted Kakashi. "Take care then. And be careful" he warned. Who knows who be coming after you three. You know the potential you'll carry".

"I am aware of that" Itachi replied quickly. Although he liked to have a cool headed posture, he didn't being lectured like a child of what he already knew.

"Then I wish you luck" nodded Kakashi stepping aside.

"You too" replied Itachi before nodding to the two boys. And they soon followed.

Watching the three leave, Kakashi wondered of their future, the two Uchiha, and the jinchuriki, holding the most powerful tailed beast.

* * *

Itachi growled as he expected from the start, that his little brother and Uzamaki, were already bickering about who is stronger...

_'Why did I decide to this?'_ he pondered. Eventually the arguing got to him. He drew two kunai knives, and threw them past the two boys' heads, only just touching their hair.

Naruto looked scarred at this young man, who by what he was told, was to protect and train him. Yet it seemed it wanted to kill him! "What's the big idea?!" screamed Naruto, shaking his fist at Itachi.

"Yeah big brother! Why did you do that for?!" Sasuke voiced his anger evenly with Naruto.

Itachi just blinked at them both casually and groaned. "You're both annoying me already. If you want me to train you, then just shut up until we're clear of the village. We're not meant to leave the village. The Hokage wanted this done in secret to protect us. If you rise your voice anymore, you'll give away our position".

The two shut their mouths, stood up straight shocked and embarrassed. "We're sorry..." they sighed in unison.

"Now, let's get moving. Before-". As Itachi was going to mention being caught. A hellish explosion erupted from within the village. From the hills, they saw the fire rise into the air. And this thing that lashed down at what Itachi knew was the Uchiha compound. That thing, just bewildered Itachi completely. Through his young ninja life, he never saw anything like this! It was a black coated wolf, that was thirty, no maybe forty feet tall, with purple eyes. Itachi couldn't see it clearly with the smoke and fire rising. But also, it's body...was like a shadow dark but you can almost see through it! "What is that?" he muttered Itachi in shock.

"Mother! Father!" screamed Sasuke as he started to run back to the village.

"Hey you idiot! Where you'd going?!" shouted Naruto.

"Stay here!" ordered Itachi giving chase to his little brother. And it wasn't even a second before the older Uchiha caught his little brother.

"Let me go Itachi!" screamed Sasuke kicking and flailing about.

Giving a sharp chop to his neck, Sasuke fell unconscious in his brother's arms. "We're leaving. I hope you can run fast" stated Itachi jumping into the trees.

"H-hey! Wait up!" called out Naruto trying to follow.

Itachi just groaned as he had to slow down to allow the Uzamaki boy to keep up. As they travelled, Itachi went into his own thoughts on his situation. _'Troublesome...both of them. But...i think I can mould these two into great ninja. Sasuke, no doubt will be a remarkable ninja carrying the legacy of our clan with him. And this boy, Naruto Uzamaki...although he carries __that__ I'm sure, that __thing__ will be useful...I believe'_.

"Hey. Dummy!" called out the blonde kid, smiling at him.

"Dummy?" muttered Itachi, never have he been called that before.

"Yeah. Because your emotions never really change! Anyway! Can we stop somewhere to eat? I'm hungry! How about some ramen?!".

"Ramen? Where are we going to get ramen?" asked Itachi with a quiet chuckle.

"I brought some! Half my bag is full of it!".

_'Half his bag? What else did this kid bring? Is this a joke? Did the Third honestly believe that I should look after and train him?! I'm starting to have second thoughts...'_. Itachi looked back at Naruto, whose wide and goofy grin was present. _'That this kid...would be any good...'_.

_A/N: And that's it for now! I think that I'll conclude their escape in the next chapter, and start their training! Itachi will have his hands full with Naruto! I hope you've enjoyed it! Stick around for Chapter 2 'Itachi, isn't cut out to be a Sensei!'._


	2. Unexpected Visitors

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights belong to the legendry Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_**A/N: Well here's the second installment of my fanfic. I had a slight difficulty with this one, but I got it in the end. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors**_

Itachi looked at Naruto as he continued to glare at his brother, Sasuke. The two seemed to be falling out with each other already, which wasn't going to help Itachi at all. Finally breaking the silence, Itachi decided to get going with the two young boys training. Standing up, he removed his kunai knife and threw it between the boys. Startled, and confused to the older boy's actions, the two looked at the now oldest Uchiha. "Enough of this silence and glaring. It's time I got you two into your training. Now stand up whilst I'm talking to you".

The two boys stood up and looked at Itachi with anxious eyes.

He turned to the tree behind him. "I want you two to climb this tree" said Itachi.

"What?" they came back confused.

"That's it? Climbing a tree is easy!" boasted Naruto with a grin.

"Yeah, big brother, you're taking us too lightly" groaned Sasuke.

"Who said you had to use your hands? I want you to simply walk up it" retorted Itachi. "A simple task really".

"WHAT?!!" the two boys shouted out shocked.

"Walk up a tree? You can't be serious! That's impossible!" Naruto cried out.

"Is it? It's a simple chakra control exercise. I did it when I was your age, it should be simple enough for you two".

The two boys looked at the tree. He couldn't be serious, it had to be a horrible joke right?

"You two don't know how to control your chakra to your feet, do you?" asked Itachi looking at them. They both shook their heads, which Itachi groaned in his mind. _'I guess this is what it is being a teacher'_ he thought."Okay, to the basics. Controlling chakra is indeed difficult for you two at your age. However, if you manage to perfect this, you can learn different jutsus easily. In order for you to climb this tree, you need to channel your chakra to your feet, and having that in a fixed on the bottom of your feet, then...". Itachi turned round and then suddenly walked up the tree. "It's simple as walking normally".

"Cool!" cried out Naruto in excitement.

"Wow..." whispered Sasuke as he watched his brother walk further up the tree, then hang from the branch from his feet.

"Now, you two try".

The two boys looked dumbfounded, then looked at each other before looking back.

"Channel your chakra to your feet".

"How?" they both asked.

Itachi sighed angrily before jumping down and flipping over to land on his feet. "Great...".

* * *

Sarutobi groaned before putting his pipe back into his mouth. The sight of all these reports and now 'classified' documents only made Sarutobi wonder why he came back to become Hokage. The issue of these papers were that two days ago, the whole Uchiha clan is now extinct. Considered one of the most powerful clans in the world, were now wiped off the face of the earth. He knew this was coming, he suspected that Danzo would attack the Uchiha for his own reasons. But there would be no links, whatever it was, it would not link back to him. Sarutobi knew he was at a loss. But what was more disturbing, was the fact that the 'thing' that attacked and destroyed the famous Sharingan users, was seen as a tailed beast. The village accused it to be the Nine Tails Fox, but ironically Naruto was out of the village before it happened.

Sarutobi already explained to the council that Naruto had nothing to do with it, but would they believe him? No. They were all selfish fools. They knew exactly it wasn't him, but could you argue with the villagers, they were bigger fool than the council members themselves.

He leaned back in his chair and exhaled smoke from his pipe. _'I wonder how Itachi is doing with Sasuke and Naruto? I know for a fact that Sasuke...will meet his brother's expectations. But Naruto...wasn't such a great listener, unless Itachi shows him something interesting. Well, there are some interesting things inside that bag for him'_. Sarutobi smiled to himself as he liked what might unfold.

* * *

Itachi sat down looking at his pupils progress. To say at least it turned out better than he expected. Sasuke wasn't near one fifth of the tree, but was making steady progress. Naruto, which started rough and failed in almost every attempt started to ascend up it.

Looking at the bag at his side which he received from the Third, he wondered what the old man had put inside it. He was told by him, not to open it until he got both boys concentrating on something else. Which on good timing, he decided to look inside now. Opening the rucksack, he pulled out a file reading 'Secret'. Itachi wondered what secret file the Fourth gave him. Opening it, he instantly saw information about Naruto himself, about his background, where he was staying, what are his favourite food and so on. But, there was a section that surprised him, which made his skin crawl upon reading it.

_'Naruto Uzamaki, son and heir to the Namikaze Family, and container of the Nine Tails Fox Demon?'. _This sudden revolution stunned Itachi greatly, that he could barely move his body. He eventually took a deep breath and looked at the blonde who fell back down and landed don his head. _'Is this some kind of joke?'_. Then again, the Third was not known for jokes to this extent. _'So...he's the heir and son of the Fourth?'_.

Going back into bag he pulled out a small scroll. Opening it, he saw some jutsu that he recognised and knew what the Third wanted. These techniques were to be passed to Naruto and Sasuke.

_'I see now. I guess, it's time to speak to the boy about his heritage'_.

Although Itachi could guess that the Third didn't want Naruto to know about his heritage, in order to protect him from his father's enemies. And didn't his father make a lot of enemies? he though it was best than keeping it from him, it would be basically lying to the boy whenever the past would be brought up. It was for the best.

* * *

Itachi checked the rice in pot again, and then replaced the lid on top. Dinner was almost ready, and he wondered how long the two would continue their tree climbing exercise. He moved away from them as various branches and leaves would be falling on him, and the food. He looked into the sky, it was already dark, they've been at it for a while now. Itachi stood up and walked back to where he left his students, only to fight them nowhere to be seen. "Where have they gone?" he wondered quietly to himself.

"Hey Itachi-sensei!" cried Naruto's voice from above. And upon looking up, he saw Sasuke and Naruto at the top on their own separate trees. Sasuke stood on the top branch with crossed arms and a smile on his face. Naruto clung to the top of the tree showing his goofy grin.

"Let's get down" decided Sasuke looking at his brother's surprised face.

"Okay!" agreed the blonde boy jumping down to one branch at a time, until both met their young teacher at the bottom.

"Well brother? Surprised?" smiled Sasuke. He never had seen his brother truly surprised at something, and this was great to see.

Itachi pulled a small smile and looked at his brother with his eyes showing he was proud at them. "A little" he lied. "Come on, it's time to eat". And he lead the two away for dinner.

Itachi could hear the two boys chuckle with pride to themselves still as they made their way back. But something was adrift when they were approaching the camp, and it soon turned out that they had an unexpected visitor.

"Greetings Itachi Uchiha" hissed this strangely long black cloak with red clouds imprinted on them, with a chin-high collar, and a conical straw hat. His back was turned to them at first, staring at the fireplace or inspecting the cooking food. "Hmm, not quite ready yet" noted the strange man tasting the rice. He stood up and turned quickly round to face Itachi, and removed his straw hat. The man's pale skin and snake like yellow eyes brought fear to Sasuke and Naruto, although they prevented from showing this. "I've been looking for you since your departure from the village Itachi Uchiha. And what great timing too! Because I want that body and your jutsus!" smirked devilishly this aggressor.

"I've heard about you" growled Itachi bringing his fist into a ball. "You're Orochimaru. A missing-nin and S-ranked criminal".

"I'm honoured that you know my name Itachi Uchiha. However this meeting will be short lived".

"Sasuke...Naruto, get away from here. This is going to be messy".

The two boys looked at their sensei with worry. This man sounded dangerous, and not to be easily crossed. They could argue, they could protest and try and help him. But being the eldest and more skilled, he was also the wiser. Listening to him, they ran away.

Orochimaru snickered at the fleeing boys. "Wrong move. My partner Sasori, hates waiting, so I guess he can entertain himself with your students!" laughed the missing-nin, before opening his mouth wide open, and a snake appeared from inside, then opening its mouth, a sword's handle appeared, where Orochimaru grabbed it and pulled it out to bear the Kusanagi Sword: Sword of the Heavens to Itachi.

_'This isn't good...'_.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto ran clear of the fight that was about to erupt, and looked back with concern. "Is Itachi-sensei going to be alright?" wondered Naruto out loud.

"Of course he is!" snapped Sasuke. "Itachi is the best ninja in the village! No missing-nin would defeat my brother!".

"Sounds like you value your brother heavily Sasuke Uchiha" came low voice which sounded deep and hoarse. "But now you should be concerned about your own life. And you Naruto Uzamaki, will come with me!".

The two boys turned round to see a large man with a cloth guarding his face, and a similar black cloak but it was simply covering the large body that seemed to be one all fours. "Who the hell is the slug?!" panicked Naruto looking at the new hostile.

"Watch what your calling me boy! I have orders to take you alive but if your annoy me, I'll rip you to shreds!" growled the large man. "I am Sasori of the Red Sand! And I will fulfil my mission in bringing you with me Jinchuriki!". Then a large steel tail emerged from behind which acted like a scorpions tail!

"Jinchuriki?! What the hell is that?!".

Sasori laughed at the boy's confusion. "They haven't told you! You boy are the container of the nine tails fox! The very demon that attacked and almost destroyed Konohagakure! You ever wondered why you were feared and hated? Well that's the reason boy, you're nothing but a monster!".

Naruto was frozen on the spot, was this true? Could it be true that the whole reason everyone casted him aside is because of this demon that's inside of him? And if so, why him? Was he just some orphan that no one wanted which was only useful in containing the demon?

"Hey! Dope! Snap out of it!" shouted Sasuke punching him in the face.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was completely furious, was it at him? And if so, what for?

"Don't daydream about what this creep's saying! I need your help to defeat this guy!". Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he lost the plot. "Look, Itachi-sama told us to get away from his battle so we don't get in the way. But if we let this guy do what he wants, he might team up with that snake freak and kill my brother! I won't allow it! Now, are you with me?!".

Naruto then nodded and grinned at Sasuke. "Okay. But...this guy seems strong".

"It doesn't matter. We'll take him!".

"Yeah! I'll never back down to you slug man!".

"How dare you call me that and challenge me you weaklings!". The tail rose and ready to strike.

"Evade!" cried out Sasuke jumping to one side and Naruto jumping to the other.

"So you dodged my attack so what?! You're nothing but a pair of punks about to be crushed!" screamed Sasori as he aims his tail for another attack.

Sasuke leaps out of the tree in time and runs over to Naruto hiding in a bush. "Naruto, I got a plan. Listen and play this out well, this guy will regret meeting us, got it?".

Naruto shook his head and listened to what the Uchiha had installed for Sasori of the Red Sand. Grinning in the likening of Sasuke's plan, Naruto nodded and jumped out. "Hey slug man! Over here! I'm the one you're after, not smelly Sasuke! I'm this demon carrying kid who's gonna kick your ass!".

"You little brat! I'll gladly tear off a few limbs before handing you in!" bellowed Sasori before crawling towards him. Suddenly Sasori sensed a sudden rise in chakra next to him, looking over he saw Sasuke finishing his hand signs. "What? He knows that jutsu already?!".

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!". Sasuke blew a large orange flame onto Sasori and heard him growl as it he was burning to a crisp. However that became short lived, as soon as the technique was finished the charred remains of Sasori's cloak fell, leaving a strange and fearful sight of Sasori.

"Good, technique Sasuke Uchiha, not to mention quite a surprise that you know that at your age. But it isn't strong enough to burn through my armour! Now I have to show you my true form!". The thing was ugly to say at least. It was wooden like, which strangely wasn't burnt, with a huge demon mask covering it's back. He thrusted his wooden left hand at Sasuke and pinned him to a tree.

"Sasuke!" cried out the blonde boy in fear that the enemy would kill him.

"Surrender Naruto Uzamaki! Or I'll kill this boy in front of you!".

"Never! I'll save him and defeat you!" screamed Naruto running towards Sasori.

"Pathetic" muttered the Red Sand as he lashed the lat side of his tail at him, and threw against a tree. "A small weakling such as yourself has no hope in defeating me. As soon as we extract that demon out of you, I'll kill you, but first you will experience losing a friend before your very eyes".

"No...you won't..." came a feral growl from the boy, attempting to stand. "I won't let you have your way...I won't go with you...I won't let you kill him!". The blonde boy stood with his head hanging which then risen to look at the missing-nin. Sasori noticed that the young Uzamaki's irises gone red with the pupils gone slitted, his nails and fangs enlarge and become sharper, his blonde hair grew longer and spiker on end, with his whisker marks widen and his expression growing feral. "I'll destroy you!" he growled. But the boy's appearance changed still, black rings formed around his eyes which they then grew more berserk. Sasori watched as red chakra seeped out and covered the boy which slowly took a shape of a fox, with long ears and a tail.

"So, your rage forced some of the fox's power out huh? Well, it doesn't matter, you're mine". He dropped Sasuke and turned to Naruto who looked like he was eyeing his prey with rage. Naruto sprinted into all fours and at great speeds he dodged the scorpion tail, which then the wooden arm opened and fired poisonous shrapnel and needles at the boy, only to see a red blur then looked to see where the boy went. Only to realise that he must be above, and looking up proved him right. The boy extended his arm back then thrusted it forward throwing the chakra towards him, a large claw rained down towards him. "Impossible!".

The claw crashed down and landed on the back mounted demon mask, crushing the body with shear power, the armoured shattered with a black blur jumping from it. Naruto landed easily on his feet and looked at his enemy with a intent to kill.

"You're much stronger than I anticipated Naruto Uzamaki" said the black coated figure. "You crushed my Hiruko easily with you Nine Tails chakra. I guess I shouldn't have expected any less from a Jinchuriki. However play time is over for now...". The figure rose his head to expose his red hair and hazel eyes, he was only a teenager, fifteen to say at least.

"What? I thought-" Naruto wondered.

"I was controlling him from the inside, but in that form, you're a bit much for now. We'll meet again. I swear it!". The teenager now known as the true Sasori jumped away into the darkness, fleeing from the demon child.

Naruto looked over to a coughing Sasuke who was now getting back onto his feet. Looking at his partner he saw something that stroke fear into his heart. This boy looked dangerous if not deadly, he gazed at him with his berserk like eyes, still containing the intent to kill. "N-Naruto..." muttered the young Uchiha in shock.

"Sasuke..." growled the fox looking Naruto. "Are you alright?".

Sasuke nodded in his head in fright. "Y-yes" stuttered Sasuke. he had no idea if this possessed Uzamaki would attack him, but he wouldn't like to find out.

"Good..." muttered Naruto as the red fox body slowly dispersed leaving the ordinary child behind, to allow him to collapse.

"What? What just happened?".

* * *

Itachi dodged the sword's next attack and then spin kicked Orochimaru, knocking in back. "This isn't getting anywhere" growled the snake like criminal. It was true, he thought that Itachi would be a push over, but he was wrong, terribly. Itachi was holding his ground rather well, against him! A Sanin! He wouldn't allow it! He needed that body now! Orochimaru stood back. His body suddenly started shake, and in a flash, a large white snake composed of smaller snakes appeared in front of Itachi. "Your body is mine!" hissed the large snake.

"Wrong" growled Itachi as he activated his Sharingan. "You're trapped".

Suddenly Orochimaru found himself in a crimson world. he looked around and wondered how the hell he got here, and how he was back in his human form. He then saw Itachi standing there with his katana sword in hand. Before Orochimaru could act three stakes impaled into him. "Ah! This...this is a Genjutsu!" screamed Orochimaru. "Must break free!".

As he was about to use his hands to break the Genjutsu, Itachi appeared next to him, and sliced off his left arm, with him groaning in pain. "You're going to endure this, for your crimes".

Orochimaru looked fearfully at Itachi as he words sank in with venom.

* * *

Sasuke was dragging Naruto back to the camp. He needed to know if Itachi was alright. Dragging the unconscious Naruto, Sasuke reflected on what recently happened to the blonde kid. Was he safe around them? _'He did scare off that Sasori guy. And he didn't attack me. But was it because he exhausted by using the demon's powers?'_. Just as he came round a tree, he saw Itachi standing before Orochimaru, with the man's left arm missing, and Itachi's katana blade stained with blood. _'He defeated him?'_. Orochimaru cried out in pain as whatever Itachi done to him, was causing him to squirm in pain whilst standing.

"Brother?" called out the young Uchiha and saw his brother turn to look at him.

Without knowing, Itachi lost concentration on his Genjutsu, which released Orochimaru, and gave him the chance to run for it. Itachi looked back at the fleeing missing-nin, but couldn't care less. The guy was powerless without his other hand. Itachi looked at his two students and pulled a small smile. "We're alright now. What happened to Naruto?".

Sasuke settled the blonde down next to the fire. And started to explain what happened.

Itachi was shocked that Orochimaru had a partner, and it was Sasori of the Red Sand. He heard stories about him and his master talents of puppetry. But to have Naruto defeat him, was amazing, but he should've guessed it when Sasuke spoke of Naruto develop a red fox shape, and realised that the fox's powers had seeped out and helped it's container against a threat.

"I see. So the Demon Fox came out and helped him, in order for it to survive. Well, I guess when he wakes up, I should explain everything, to you two".

"Why not explain it to us now?" came Naruto's voice as he started to sit up, slowly, as he body ached.

"I guess you were awake for a while?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah. This power that the demon gave me...I felt powerful, but I didn't...feel like myself. It was like all I knew was rage".

Itachi sighed. "I don't know much about the Nine Tails itself, but I know for a fact that it helped you to protect itself, if you died, so does it I suppose. Which would be great to use, correctly of course. But, for now. I believe it's time, I reveal the truth of your hertiage Naruto. You've been known as an orphan, correct?".

Naruto nodded, wondering where the Uchiha was going with this.

"You are actually, the heir to the Namikaze family. It was kept hidden from you as a means to protect you, from the Fourth Hokage's enemies".

"W-what?!" cried out Naruto in shock.

"Brother, are you serious? Him?" pointed Sasuke at the blonde.

"Yes. The Fourth was the one who sealed the demon away also, but in his own son...I don't know. Whatever the Fourth was thinking at the time is beyond me. But I know, that with that inside you, it could be useful. And in course of all this, stand both of you!".

The two boys stood up. Wondering what he had to say, and whatever it was, it was incredibly serious.

"I am going to train you both the limits. You will find this tough, and at times you may want to give up. But I will not allow you two to be under anyone, you two will become the greatest shinobi in the world. We will rebuild the Uchiha and Namikaze names to greatness".

The two boys smiled at their sensei, they were looking forward to what their future. And Itachi smiled knowing he had a great heir to his clan, and he was going to train the legendry Fourth Hokage's son. Itachi was looking forward to this, as he slung the bag full of high level jutsu on his back.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**A/N: That's it for now. Itachi battle was a bit short, as was Sasuke and Naruto's, but future ones will be longer, believe it. Anyway, in the next chapter, it will be five years later from the end of this one, where Itachi, Sasuke and our famous Naruto returns to Konohagakure, where mixed reactions will be all round. Anyway, the poll on the pairings will be up. Where I'm either a Naruto x Sakura or Hinata fan, Sasuke will have either Ino or Sakura. The choice is yours. To be honest, Naruto x Sakura & Hinata wouldn't be a bad idea. See ya for now. Please review! Ramiel666**_


	3. The Return Of The Uchiha And Their Demon

**Chapter 3 - The Return of the Uchiha and their Demon**

The Village hidden in the leaves was as always, calm and peaceful. There wasn't anything really interesting about the village other than its history and the clans it housed. One clan in particular was the Hyuga clan, the wielders of the Byakugan. These stern and honourable clan members had high regard in reputation to uphold. Since the slaughter of the Uchiha clan, where the body's of Itachi and Sasuke were missing, the Hyuga clan was seen the more powerful. But, unaware to people outside of the clan, the heiress to the Hyuga clan...did not live up to their expectations.

Hinata Hyuga. Was considered too shy and not a strong fighter. If she was to be the heir, then she needed to prove herself to her father. Hiashi, and he wasn't the easiest of men to please in anyone's standards.

"Again Hinata! Come at me again! If you are to be the heir of Hyuga clan, then you need to show in battle!" roared her father, storming towards her, and blocked her attack. "You have to do better!".

Before her father had a chance to strike back, a ANBU black ops Hyuga arrived, and knelt before the clan head. "Lord Hiashi! I have grave news!" spoke the black ops shinobi.

Before Hiashi could ask what it was, he was struck in the stomach by Hinata, her slowly improving Gentle Fist style. He grunted, and you thought he would be angry, but instead, he was pleased that Hinata took her chance and struck when he wasn't paying attention. "Good Hinata. But we will rest for now" he instructed and the shy girl bowed and left to refresh herself.

Hiashi sighed, he knew his daughter was trying...but she wasn't learning fast enough. Neji, from the branch family, was already an exceptional user of the Gentle Fist style, not to mention that he was considered a genius in his family. He feared that Neji would want to take control of the family.

"What is it that you interrupt me training my daughter?" he asked sternly.

"My sincere apologises Lord. But the ANBU scouts have discovered something that is deeply disturbing".

Hiashi looked at the man and nodded for him to carry on.

"Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha are alive sir!".

Hiashi looked at the ANBU with distaste. _'They're alive? Then where have they been?!'_.

"There's more my Lord! Naruto Uzamaki is along them!".

"What did you say?!".

The ANBU flinched, he knew that giving the bad news to Lord Hiashi was going to bad for him! "They're approaching the gates now, and the Hokage is on his way to greet them!".

Hiashi growled and stormed, sorting out his robes before heading out of the compound of the Hyuga clan, to meet with his long time rival clan of the Uchihas and the Kyuubi's container.

* * *

"Wow! It's been a while since I've seen this place!" chirped Naruto smiling at the village. He wore a orange jacket with blue on the upper shoulders area, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, and a big white collar as well as orange pants and blue sandals.

Sasuke looked at his 'teammate' and sighed in annoyance. "Why do you get so worked up about something so easily?". Sasuke attire was a blue short-sleeved shirt, with a raised collar and the Uchiha fan crest on the back, and white shorts and blue sandals.

"He can't help it" smiled Itachi, which brought Sasuke and Naruto to whisper to one another...in fear.

"He's smiling!" hissed Naruto.

"Shut up dope! I know! But what for?".

Itachi only smiled rarely, and whenever it was, it was something that comforting or disturbing in the two boys opinion. Itachi was known from many shinobi as the deadliest man alive, his skills easily overpowered others, and made then regret challenging him. "We're home" he said flatly. The two wondered about Itachi's own clothes. He wore a dark blue short sleeved shirt and pants with a white vest over the top, that was concealed by a black collar-up coat which Itachi rested his arm on the halfway tune up button. The Uchiha fan crest was present on the back of the coat. He wore white sandals with a blue headband. The two boys wondered why Itachi didn't make it match his dark clothing, but they pressed their sensei's attire.

The two boys looked at the large wooden gate that they left four years ago. The hiragana on each door that read 'Retreat', **(A/N: it also means Hermitage)**. It had seemed more like ten years had passed to them when they left through those gates, and unlike last time, they were confronted by more than one person when they left. Naruto smiled seeing the old man, in his Hokage robes, and his favourite pipe, was smiling at them. But what disturbed Naruto was that people around him, weren't so...happy. Among them were several clans and the villagers with ANBU. Itachi stopped in front of them, which the two boys looked at their sensei as to what brings all the angry faces?

"Itachi Uchiha. You returned along with your brother and the...demon boy" snarled an old man, in bandages. "What is the meaning of this? You flee from the village and return suddenly? I wish for you to explain yourself!".

"I don't need to explain myself to you Danzo" came Itachi's calm reply. "I will only answer to the Hokage".

"Why you!-".

"Itachi Uchiha! It seems that Uchiha pride that was imprinted into your head is still troublesome as ever" spoke dark haired man tied back, who looked like he was drunk, with two scars present on his face.

"Enough!" called out Sarutobi with his hand raised. "Itachi, I presume your mission in training your younger brother and Naruto Uzamaki is done?".

Sarutobi's words struck confusion to the crowd. The old man called Danzo looked with his visible eye, furiously at Sarutobi. "Is this true? Was he on a mission after all?".

"Yes" answered Sarutobi with slight irritation in his voice.

"Explain!".

Sarutobi sighed. "Fine. Since the fall of the Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke were the sole survivors of that horrible attack. Which the logical thing to do, was to sent the them out of the village for their protection, as well as our own". The Hokage took a puff of his pipe and looked at Itachi. "Right?". The Uchiha nodded. "Training his brother was the only way to ensure they would protection from future threats whilst away".

"And why was Uzamaki brought back then?!" called out one of the villagers behind them.

Sarutobi didn't want to turn and look at them, he really didn't want to discuss things with those fools that know nothing. "Because he is a member of this village. And the training that Itachi was giving would be invaluable to Naruto".

Further grumbles could be heard, but no one could argue with the Hokage, his word was final.

"Hokage-sama" bowed Itachi, which gained everyone's attention. "I wish to have an audience with the clans and the council. In regards to that other matter we discussed before my departure".

"Very well Itachi. I will bring the clans and the council together. Meet us in one hour".

Itachi bowed again, and the Hokage left with Danzo, not so angry anymore. The other clans left without giving a glare at the three. Whilst Sasuke and Naruto questioned this, Itachi took no notice. He turned to his students, and smiled. "Explore the village. A lot might have changed since we left".

The two looked at him sceptically, but nodded. Itachi then made his way to the Hokage tower for his meeting for whatever matters he spoke of.

"Well...there's nothing more to do but explore right?!" grinned Naruto, which he received a annoyed look. "W-what?!".

"Look loudmouth. Have you noticed the look that these people are giving us?" pointed the blue haired boy with glare at them.

Naruto looked at them, and they weren't welcoming to them.

"So where do we go for food? It seems none of them would be willing to serve us".

Naruto's mind clicked and smirked at Sasuke, who groaned at his training buddy's grin. "Alright. What have you got in mind?".

* * *

Itachi stood before a heightened table, in a crescent shape with all the six clans on one side, and the six council members on the other, with the Hokage obviously at the centre. Clan heads stared at the Uchiha with curiosity whilst the council stared in nil interest. Sarutobi stood up and cleared his throat before speaking. "Itachi Uchiha, you came before the council and clan heads at your request. What is it you want to speak to us about?".

"Hokage-sama. I have returned to the village by my orders of training my brother and the Uzamaki boy". Some scoffs could be heard, Itachi noted those who did. Most of the council with Hyuga and Aburame clan heads. "I have returned with a request but before that. I wish to know of occurred to the Uchiha clan compound since my departure?".

Many whispered amongst each other to what Itachi was asking for. Sarutobi looked at Itachi with a his gentle eyes. "The compound has not been touched Itachi. Although criminal investigation teams have cleared the area of the destruction and corpses. The main household of the Uchiha clan remains standing".

"I see. Then I put forward my request to assume the head of the Uchiha clan, and that I wish to receive some funds for re-establishing my clan".

Outcry broke out as members of the meeting disagreed with Itachi's request.

"Why should we help the Uchiha clan, when we needed help and your father denied it to us?!" called out the Nara clan head, Shikuku. The man who spoke out to Itachi at the gate.

"I am not my father" stated Itachi looking at him.

"That's something!" laughed Hiashi. "You Uchiha are all the same. You stick your pride first before your friends and allies!".

"The same could be said about you Hiashi. I heard that your daughter...is incompetent to be heir of the family" smiled Itachi slightly to rile up the Hyuga.

"You Uchiha punk!" growled Hyuga clan head.

"Enough!" roared Sarutobi slamming his fist onto the table, making various cracks. Many were struck with fear that the old man was still as powerful. "Itachi Uchiha, whilst I do symphonise with your clan's murder, it is not my decision to give you the funds you require. It is held by a vote in these chambers". Sarutobi watched Itachi nod, then he turned to the other clan heads and council members. "All in favour of providing Itachi Uchiha with funds for the re-establishment of the Uchiha clan?". Inoichi of the Yamanaka clan, Chozo of the Akimichi clan, Shibi of the Aburame Clan, Tsume of the Inuzuka clan, and surprisingly, Shikaku of the Nara Clan voted in favour. Sarutobi looked at this and wondered if there was anoy point asking what next. "And those not in favour?". Hiashi of the Hyuga Clan, Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and another three council representatives from the civilians. Sarutobi sighed quietly. "The Uchiha clan do not have the financial support of council and clans".

* * *

Sasuke stared at the Ramen shop that Naruto had brought him to, and stared at it with no surprise. He should have known that Naruto took him to a Ramen restaurant._ 'Ichiraku Ramen Shop huh?'_.

"Come on! You'll love the ramen here!" chirped Naruto with a wide grin.

"You mean that you miss this place?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto just chuckled. But Sasuke couldn't argue with the knucklehead, if they served Naruto? They'll serve him food. Sasuke walked in and jumped onto the seat next to Naruto. Sasuke looked at the two people who were running the small bar.

"Naruto! It's been a while since I saw you kid!" smiled Teuchi as he instantly remembered the blonde boy. "Who's your friend?".

"Teuchi, meet Sasuke Uchiha" smiled Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha? So there are survivors of the Uchiha massacre...".

"Dad!" cried out a teenager around the corner, and burst through the back to face her father, outraged. "You can't say that!".

Sasuke sighed and looked away, as he remembered that beast rise into the sky and attacked where he knew his home was. "It's alright. It's a thing of the past now". Sasuke lied, he actually never let that go since then. And he vowed to search for the person, or beast responsible for it. "Can we just eat?".

"Err...sure! Two pork ramens please!".

"Coming right up!" smiled Teuchi. After a few minutes, two large bowls were presented to the two boys. "Enjoy!".

"Thanks!" Naruto cried out in joy, getting his chopsticks ready. whilst Sasuke took his time. They both took sipped the ramen into their mouths and chewed, then inserted the pork afterwards. Naruto looked at his friend, who like his brother, showed next nil emotion, if not a bit more. And suddenly he saw Sasuke's face change, he showed absolute shock.

"T-this is good!" he cried out, then he started to eat faster. He of course then noticed everyone staring at him. Clearing his throat, he looked calm and assumed his straight face. "It's good, thanks". Everyone let out a snicker which Sasuke then looked embarrassed.

"This sucks! We can't find Sasuke anywhere!" cried a girl's voice.

"I know! I heard that he returned to the village, with that demon child my mom mentioned" said another.

The two boys looked through the gaps and saw a pink haired girl and blonde walking towards the bar. Naruto was thrilled seeing one of them. Sakura. She had long pink hair with soft emerald eyes. Sasuke looked at his teammate and wondered what he saw in her. He also knew of Naruto likening the girl, he told him! But he knew for a fact that she and her friend were interested in him, which he rather avoid!

"Don't say a word!" hissed Sasuke.

Naruto looked at him, then shrugged. "Whatever".

The two passed, which Sasuke let out a breath of relief. Never had he thought that those two would _still_ be interested him after he left four years ago! Suddenly Sasuke heard Naruto continue to chow down on his ramen. If Sasuke knew something about Naruto, it was either training, girls and ramen that only got him interested. He shrugged and went to eat his own ramen.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto continued to walk through the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village, which still to their dismay, the villagers looked at them with glares and snorted at their presence. Sasuke, wished he could punch them in the face, while Naruto just ignored. Sasuke noticed this easily, he was curious to why this never bothered him?

"Naruto. Don't these villagers piss you off the way they look at you?" he asked calmly.

"No. I've gotten used to it when I was a kid" he replied, with a saddened tone.

Sasuke looked at him, and wondered how Naruto never considered suicide, or attacking these people. "Humph! You should stand up for yourself!".

"Love to...what will that accomplish? I mean, attacking them would only make them hate me even more...considering I have _that_ thing inside me".

Sasuke didn't reply, just eyed him. He had to admit, although he was on the slow side sometimes, he was clever in other areas. Experience would be the key to that.

Suddenly the two boys saw Itachi wonder down the street, with everyone giving him the same glares as the two boys. "Itachi-sensei!" cried out Naruto, it seemed he was eager to start training.

"Naruto. Sasuke. We have a home to sleep at" he stated as if he was extremely ticked off about something.

"Is something wrong brother? You don't seem like yourself" asked Sasuke. But Itachi shook his head and walked ahead. "Something's wrong" stated the younger Uchiha. "Someone pissed off Itachi".

Naruto gulped. He knew that Itachi-sama was not a man to piss off. He was a high ranked Jonin according to Itachi himself. "Great. That means that he's going to be tougher on us in training".

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto followed Itachi to the remains of the Uchiha compound, and the two looked round to survey the damage that it received. Naruto noticed many buildings were crushed and burnt, whatever caused this, it was powerful! Naruto looked at the back of his sensei he grew up and was trained by, he knew Itachi was still annoyed about something, but now he noticed that as well as Itachi, Sasuke was uncomfortable about scene around them. This was their home, or rather was their home. They moved through what seemed a pebble path to the main household of the Uchiha clan. Naruto was impressed by its rather...normal size? From Naruto's perspective, wasn't the clan head meant to have a large household.

"You're surprised by the house size Naruto?" came Itachi's question, which he could tell. It was written all over the blonde boy's face. Naruto nodded and smiled sheepishly. He couldn't blame him, if they were to switch places, Itachi would think the exact same thing. "Yes. It is small for a clan head isn't it? After the Nine Tails attacked the village, the people accused the Uchiha clan of being involved".

"That's wrong! From what I heard that the Uchiha clan suffered just as bad as the other clans!" protested Naruto.

"You're right Naruto, they were wrong. But that didn't stop the council, re-locating us here" replied Itachi. "Please come in. We better make it, our home". The two boys followed him in. Itachi removed the tag labelling Out of Bounds, and opened the door to see a dark and dusty entrance. Many items in this room were missing, and Itachi could guess that others within the household would be also. _'They must have ransacked the place after the investigation teams were finished with it'_.

They walked in, and prepared to clean up the place before they could settle down.

* * *

Hiashi came home, infuriated with Itachi. _'That Uchiha boy thinks that he can come home and demand something like that?! I wonder why the Hokage even allowed the Uchiha clan to be re-established?!'_. He entered the main training area, wanting to burn of his steam with his daughter. Her training was important now! The Uchiha had returned, and the two would probably want to regain the power they lost. "Hinata! Hinata!" he barked, but no reply, or stuttering for the matter. Not even seeing her in sight. He activated his Byakugan, and couldn't find his daughter anywhere in the household.

Suddenly a servant appeared, a young woman, and bowed to him. "Apologises my Lord. But Mistress Hinata left the household after you did".

Hiashi looked astonished in front of the woman, but quickly straightened himself. "She went out?". It was unusual for her to go out. But suddenly he realised that this change in behaviour was exactly when the Uchihas and the Uzamaki boy returned. "Impossible...".

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were finished with their chores that Itachi gave them, and they went straight to training. It seemed like a regular thing for the three to do since they left the village back then. Which Itachi sat back on the porch and watched the two boys go at it. In Itachi's opinion, Sasuke was the better fighter...for now. As the fight drags Naruto seemed to never get weary, which worked out in his favour, especially when Sasuke was. He watched as the two punched each other in the face, and saw them get back up with determination.

Another thing Itachi picked out with the two was that Sasuke had the Sharingan, although not fully matured yet. It was still the weapon that could change the tide of the battle. And Naruto was unpredictable, he was like this when Itachi first watched Naruto and Sasuke spar, but the Sharingan can still help predict his movements. However Naruto also had one trump card, the Nine Tailed Fox. Itachi knew that it's power seeped towards Naruto when he needed it the most, and that was a deadly weapon.

Naruto spun his heel and almost struck Sasuke by the side of his head, but Sasuke activated his Sharingan and stopped the attack, with his forearm. "Hey! No fair Sasuke!" complained Naruto.

"In battle there are no rules!" laughed Sasuke.

Naruto growled as he drew three wooden kunai knifes and chuckled them at Sasuke, but he side stepped and deflected them with his wooden kunai. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" cried out Naruto once making the correct hand signs, and two other Narutos appeared. They charged and went to punch Sasuke simultaneously, which Sasuke ducked and round kicked their legs off the ground. Then landing two kicks on the clones, and then his third kick was came onto the third Naruto, which he burst into a puff of smoke.

"What?!" gasped Sasuke.

Itachi looked interested in this. He knew that Naruto wasn't there, as he had his Sharingan activated to track the original.

Sasuke looked around, and he could guess that Naruto was somewhere near. Naruto used this before, but Sasuke never imagined that Naruto would use it again. That was his mistake. Then suddenly Naruto appeared out of the trees and latched onto Sasuke. "Got ya!".

Sasuke growled as he went to kick him off, but noticed something sounded like it was ignited.

"Paperbomb!" cried out Sasuke and he kicked Naruto off. Which the bomb went off, giving a large section of smoke, where Sasuke noticed a silhouette of Naruto coming through, and using his quickened reflexes, he grabbed the fist that was coming, and threw Naruto over him.

"Dammit! I almost had him!" growled Naruto looking at Sasuke.

_'That was close'_ thought Sasuke watching Naruto carefully. He had to admit, Naruto had improved, but so did he. And this is was where the two still couldn't land a punch on one another.

Itachi watched with a amazed look. Naruto was sure unpredictable and Sasuke was still quick on his feet. Suddenly, he saw five men walk towards the house. He stood up, where Naruto lowered his stance, making Sasuke look behind him. The four men and a woman were not people that the boys knew themselves, other than _greeted_ them at the gate. Itachi noticed them, and hummed to himself to what business did they want here.

"Itachi. Can we talk?" asked Chozo of the Akimichi clan.

"Yes. Please come in" gestured Itachi. And the five walked past Sasuke and Naruto, smiling slightly at them as they past. "Return to your training. I'll be out as quick as I can". And with that the two resumed their training. Chozo, Inoichi, Shibi, Tsume, and Shikaku looked at the boys as Sasuke went to kick Naruto in the head. "Please. This way" called out Itachi, and the guests of Uchiha household followed Itachi into what Itachi's father used as a meeting room for other high ranked Uchiha officials. They sat down, where Itachi remained standing. "Shall I make some tea?". The most Itachi could do was make his unexpected guests comfortable as possible.

"No thank you Itachi" said Inoichi. "We're strictly on business".

"I see" replied Itachi in monotone and sat down. "What is it that you wish to speak to me of?".

The five clan heads looked at Itachi, then themselves. They all sighed. "We wish to pour some resources to you, in order to rebuild your clan".

Itachi was speechless. He couldn't understand what was said, they were going to give him the funds even when the council denied it? "Why? Why are you helping me? From what I gathered since my return, the Uchiha are to blame for everything. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. And bringing that demon who slaughtered my clan to the village. Not to mention my father was not on the best of terms with the village, or other clans for that matter".

"Listen Itachi" came Shikaku voice, from a crossed armed and lowered head position he assumed. "We didn't like the Uchiha. Which I can sense you already knew. But the fact that your clan was massacred and no one knows what the hell did it, and that you returned on orders from the Hokage, and not run off to be a missing-nin. Proves to us that your loyalty is with Konoha. Not to mention that you have the Nine Tails Container with you".

"You're afraid that I would use the Fourth Hokage's son as a weapon?!" flared up Itachi. He snorted and looked at them with disgust. "How preposterous!".

"No. We never meant that Itachi!" explained Tsume. "It's just that you've trained the Fourth's son. And we are grateful for that".

"It's the truth" Shibi of the bug users finally spoke.

"Thank you" nodded Itachi. "But it was the fourth who saved this village and to have the people look and scorn at him. Makes me sick. And I believe that the Fourth himself would be also".

"Agreed" Chozo nodded. "But there nothing we can do. The people are unaware of his heritage as does the boy himself".

"Really?" smiled Itachi.

Shikaku eyed Itachi and smirked. "You told him haven't you? And probably about the Nine Tails also whilst you were at it?".

"Yes".

"Itachi!" Tsume stood up shocked. "Have you gone mad?! That boy-".

"That boy had the right to know. And believe me, keeping a secret that big away from him for so long...wasn't right".

Everyone nodded.

"Well, it can't be mended now" yawned Shikaku. "So, Itachi, do you accept our support?".

Itachi looked at them, with slight concern over this. "And what about the council?".

"Fuck the council!" Chozo cried. "Clans need to stick together no matter what! The council can say all they want but they aren't involved in our financial affairs".

Itachi chuckled. "Clans stick together? What about the Hyuga clan?".

Everyone remained silent.

"Never mind. I apologise to bring that up. Anyway, I accept your offer gladly". Itachi knelt and bowed to them. "Thank you so much. You don't know what it means for me and my brother to rebuild our clan".

"Then join us for drinks!" cried out Chozo.

Itachi eyed them and considered it, but he wasn't at the legal drinking age. He was only seventeen. And the laws of underage drinking were severe in the village, Itachi thought that Chozo was joking, but his smirk confirmed he wasn't. "You know it's illegal for me to buy alcohol?" replied Itachi calmly.

Chozo smirked. "You're coming whatever you like it not Itachi! Besides, it's illegal for you to buy your own drinks, but it isn't illegal for us to buy them for you right?".

Itachi couldn't get out of this, even if tired. He sighed and nodded. "I'll have to talk to Sasuke and Naruto first". The group of clan leaders nodded in agreement. Itachi stood up and walked out of the room, which he as soon as he left, the heads all smirked as they _never_ seen a Uchiha drink! Itachi moved outside to see that his two students were exhausted. It seemed that they've thrown everything they have at each other. There were various burnt vegitation and holes in the ground, which Itachi didn't actually want to see. "Sasuke, Naruto. That's enough now. Go to the hot springs in the village to relax".

"Really Itachi-sensei?! You're the greatest!" cheered Naruto jumping into the air, full of joy.

"Heh. What did we deserve to get something like that?" smiled Sasuke crossing his arms.

"I want you away from the garden" snapped Itachi. "You've caused enough damage to it. Also, I have to go to council again tonight so I'll be late. You'll be fine?".

"Yeah, yeah" moaned as they went inside to get their things for the bathes.

* * *

Hinata stood outside the Uchiha compound, round a corner looking at its entrance. She pushed her index fingers against each other whilst looking nervous about something. _'Is he in there? Is Naruto inside and living with the Uchiha?'_ she wondered whilst thinking back to when her father's informant mentioned that the Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki had returned. She didn't mean to be eavesdropping but they were loud enough to here. It was already dark now, she'd been out a while looking for the blonde boy ever since she left the Hyuga estate.

Suddenly a break through, Sasuke and Naruto both left the compound with Naruto chanting that they were heading for the hot springs.

"Do you have to tell everyone in the village?!" snapped Sasuke, clearly annoyed by Naruto's childish behaviour.

"Heh heh. Can't help it!" he grinned as they made their way.

_'The springs?'_ thought Hinata. Hinata didn't move from the spot to go home, she was interested in following him. _'I'm not going to follow!'_ she fought mentally. But to not see the boy she missed for so long, made her slowly change her mind. She froze as she saw all the clan heads, (with the exception of her father of course!), leave the compound also. They were laughing and chattering whilst Itachi looked the same as always, straight faced until he noticed the Hyuga girl. Itachi then thought to himself why was she hanging outside the clan compound. As he looked at her, she panicked and ran off, he didn't know if he scared her or what, but he didn't care, tonight was going to be _long_ night.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto sat in the warm water, relaxing their aching muscles from their duel. Naruto sighed happily, then his ears twitched when he heard women laughing playfully behind the wooden wall separating the baths. He then swam towards the wall, and grinned with a perverted look.

"Don't bother" said Sasuke's voice. "You know what happened last time you did something?".

Naruto gulped as he remembered the experience...the painful experience. He then swam back to where he was originally, and sighed.

"You're such a pervert" smiled Sasuke, which he got a glare from Naruto instantly.

Suddenly all the playful chatter and laughs stopped, and then it went silent in the female section as it sounded like they left, all but one person. "Hm. Wonder what that was about?".

"That's none of our business" stated Sasuke firmly.

"Whatever" replied Naruto lazily as he made his way towards the wall again.

"Naruto! Don't bother!" growled Sasuke, he knew for a fact that Naruto will get caught, get him in trouble also, not to mention Itachi as well. Sasuke went to stop Naruto but he was already climbing the wall.

Naruto reached the top thanks to his chakra on his feet, and then lifted himself up and his face came into contact with someone else. Before he realised what was going on, his lips came into contact with this girl's. Because of the rise of steam obstructing his view, and that his face is against this girl's, he didn't know who she was. As they part she instantly fell down with a surprised gasp, which Naruto went to lean over to see who it was, but was yanked down by Sasuke.

"You idiot! Do you realise how much trouble we'll be in if you were caught!" snarled Sasuke, his black orbs eyed him venomously. "We've only came back, and you're already causing trouble!".

"Yeah..." sighed Naruto happily.

Sasuke then looked at him as if he was hypnotised. "A-are you alright Naruto?". The blonde remained silent with a look of bliss on his face. _'Was a Genjutsu placed on him?'_. "Hey, Naruto? You alright?".

"Huh? Yeah...I'm fine" he replied in the same happy tone.

"Weirdo...".

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto finished at the bathes, and decided to head back. As they exited the changing rooms, they saw a red faced Hinata quickly exit the female changing rooms. Naruto stared at her as she turned round and looked at them, before going completely red. "I swear I've seen her before..." he muttered scratching his head.

"You idiot!" snapped Sasuke. "That's Hinata Hyuga. The heiress to the Hyuga clan!".

"Hinata? Oh I remember!" Naruto cried, slamming his fist into his hand. "You were that weird girl who was always looking at me in the park!".

Hinata sunk as Naruto only remembered her as that. But she was kinda thankful, at _least_ he _remembered_ her."Um...yes" she spoke shyly.

"Hey! Did you enjoy the hot spring? It's great right?".

Hinata nodded her head, and played with her index fingers, turning the round and round each other. Sasuke noticed this. _'She's incredibly shy, and has no self-confidence. That's what Itachi told me about her after we left the village...it seems she hasn't changed. Seriously, how can she be the heiress of the most 'powerful' clan in the village?'_.

The three decided to walk back to their respective homes. Sasuke remained quiet when Naruto was chatting away with the shy girl. Mostly stuff such as training and his adventures with the Uchiha brothers. "So Hinata-chan, have you got any friends? You see we only just came back, and I want to meet the other kids round the village!".

Hinata frowned and lowered her head. "I...um, don't have any...um, friends".

Naruto looked shocked whilst Sasuke looked in interest. "Why?! I'm sure you're a nice person!".

Hinata blushed and smiled. "T-thank you...I-it's because of my clan. My father has soured relations with the other clan members...and, well, I'm alone".

Naruto looked sadly at her. It was cruel because of the actions of her father, that she was alone, friendless. "That's not fair!".

Sasuke had an idea, he knew that the relations between the Hyuga and Uchiha were incredibly bad, not to mention that the only members of the Uchiha were him and his brother, there was no way they could challenge the Byakugan users. So he knew a good way to get on the good side of Hyuga family. "Hey Hinata Hyuga. Would you like to come visit us sometime tomorrow?".

The two companions looked at Sasuke, which both were shocked. Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't let's make friends type. And Hinata never expected a Uchiha to ask her that!

"Um...sure...if it's okay?" she said nervously.

"Great! Can't wait too!" Naruto said with his famous grin.

Hinata turned completely red. _'He can't wait?! Err, o dear...'_. She felt like she was going to faint.

"Lady Hinata!" cried out a voice from above. The three looked up to see a black clothed, and purplish/blue flak jacket, wearing a owl mask. "Your father has been worried sick about you milady!". He jumped down and knelt before her. "You aren't in trouble are you?". He took a fighting stance, which Sasuke growled and assumed his fighting stance.

"How dare you challenge a member of the Uchiha clan recklessly! I'll make you regret this!" snarled Sasuke ready to pounce.

"S-stop! Please!" pleaded Hinata, which the ANBU Hyuga looked at his heiress. "These are my...friends".

The ANBU was shocked, beyond belief. A Uchiha, and the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, were her friends? His first thought that this was some scheme that Hinata was making, but then he remembered that Hinata couldn't do something like, she wasn't the type. "Friends milady?".

"Y...yes".

"I see. Then please return home. Your father is worried".

"I understand". And Hinata walked away with the ANBU Hyuga.

"See you tomorrow Hinata!" waved Naruto, which she gave a little wave back, whilst hiding her blush.

Sasuke looked interested in how Hinata acted towards Naruto, it seemed that whenever Hinata was talking to Naruto, she seemed more nervous than before, and blushes frequently. The Uchiha decided to dwell about this tomorrow, when she would come round to their home. For now, he wanted to go home and rest.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke had his 'pondering' look on, and eyed him suspiciously. "What are you thinking?".

Sasuke realised that Naruto knew he was thinking, and he decided to evade the question. He walked down the street, ignoring his question. "Come on. I aren't going to wait for you".

Naruto growled as Sasuke ignored his question, and followed him home with a humph whilst placing crossed arms behind his head.

* * *

Hinata returned to her room, whilst evading her father the best she could. She knew that the ANBU would speak to her father, about her whereabouts and who she was with. She decided it was best to leave that till later, she wanted to be by herself now. Ever since what happened in the baths...she never would forget it.

_-Flashback-_

_She came into the female baths, where all the young women and girls quickly noticed her. Some scoffed, whilst others quickly left the bath, the remainder followed shortly. Hinata sighed. She knew why everyone treated her like that. Ever since the Uchiha massacre, the Hyuga clan sprung into the picture and stated their superiority over the others. Not to mention that the Hyuga were excellent in organising various VIP occasions, and they handled the village's spending, although they could not touch the clan's respective money cashiers. Some felt that the Hyuga's organised the Uchiha massacre, others thought that they thought they took the advantage over a horrible mass murder. This was disrespectful to the dead of this terrible crime, sure the Uchiha weren't the friendly, but they didn't deserve it._

_As soon as everyone left, Hinata sat down in the warm water. She felt relaxed, and her muscles softened from the training she had from her father. It was something worth to do after a tough day._

_"Hm. Wonder what that was about?" came Naruto's voice. _

_Since it had quietened down, the voices from the men's section could pass over into the women section. She blushed as she remembered that Naruto stated that he and Sasuke were coming here. The thought of Naruto being behind that wall, naked, made her heart rush._

_"That's none of our business" stated Sasuke firmly._

_"Whatever" replied Naruto lazily._

_"Naruto! Don't bother!" growled Sasuke._

_Curious, Hinata decided to see what the two were talking about, climbing the wall with her chakra control, she came face to face with a blonde boy and their lips met. She looked in shock, as she realised it was Naruto. After a few seconds, they parted and Hinata felt her blood rush to her head, and because of that, she lost control of her chakra, and fell down, crashing into the water. Shooting out of the hot water, Hinata did the first thing she did best when encountering something embarrassed, she ran._

_-End of Flashback-_

Hinata blushed heavily thinking back to losing her first kiss to Naruto, and she smiled about, she lost her first kiss to the boy she had a secret crush on. She then got herself comfortable in her bed, to have pleasant dreams.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke returned home, to find that the house was deserted. Itachi's presence was non-existent. They wondered what kind of meeting Itachi was stuck in. Suddenly, as they were about to head to bed, the front door was slammed open and loud cheers and laughter rang through the house. The two headed to the front where they saw all the clan head's with the exception of Itachi of the Leaf Village on the floor, they were all laughing and joking with each other. Itachi stood at the door, looking at them, with a slight grin. Naruto and Sasuke eyed their sensei carefully, this guy was something else!...That was until he suddenly collapsed on top, with the others laughing at him. Sasuke and Naruto's shoulders dropped, and sighed tiredly.

_**To be Continued...**_

_**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed and continued reading! I mentioned the story would pick up later, which it will in the next chapter, the two main characters go to get their headbands! Stay tuned! Also, the poll for couples will go up, the Hinata x Naruto thing might happen anyway, but I'm curious about Sasuke...any ideas?**_


	4. Proving One's Self

_**A/N: First off I like to apologise for the incredibly long awaited update! I was quite concentrated in my other work Gundam Seed Dark Destiny, so I was side-tracked a bit. Sorry. Anyway, I have decided to have this fic be a Naruto and Hinata pairing for sure now! But Sasuke will pretty much be left in the dark for now. Any requests for him? Besides that, let's begin and I hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Chapter 4 – Proving One's Self**_

Naruto woke up with a tired sigh, before stretching and jumping out of the single bed that Itachi had got him, he looked outside, it was quite gloom. However, Naruto didn't mind as he has made a friend. Hinata Hyuga. Since coming to the village, Naruto thought he wouldn't make any friends for that matter. But this girl, Hinata, she was yeah of course shy and stutters all the time. But nothing too weird. After showering and changing into his clothes, he rushed down to the main kitchen. He sat down and looked at a calm but annoyed Sasuke in front of him.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" asked Naruto with a grin.

"Nothing" replied the Uchiha boy not even looking at him.

_'Huh? What's wrong with him?'_ wondered the blonde, before getting up and preparing his breakfast, which was of course, was ramen.

Sasuke looked at the morning meal that Naruto had made, where his blonde friend sat himself down in his seat, getting ready to eat. "Why do you eat ramen in every meal?" asked Sasuke, more or less, he wondered why it was mostly the only food he would eat! There were other great cuisine in town and other villages and towns, but he remained to eat this.

"Because it tastes so good!" smiled Naruto before chopping down on his food.

Sasuke sighed. He knew it would be impossible to change Naruto's eating habits.

"So, Sasuke...you up for training with Hinata-chan today?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and pulled a small smile and waved his head as in no. "Sorry Naruto. I'm training with Itachi today. Maybe next time"

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "Well that sucks. I might as well train with Hinata-chan alone then. By the way, how good is she?"

Sasuke finished his rice, and looked at Naruto with a curious look. "Why you ask?"

"I just want to know how good she is!"

Sasuke chuckled to himself; he could only guess why Naruto went defensive. He sighed though, as Itachi had explained to him about the Hyuga's and their heir. "From what Itachi told me, the Hyuga heiress is not quite talented as her father and the main branch hoped for. She is shy, quiet and not high in self-confidence. If you think you can train well with her, I doubt she would any good".

"How about I train her?" Naruto suggested.

"Do as you will. Just remember we got an examination in a week with Itachi. So don't get side-tracked, understand?".

Naruto groaned as Sasuke always lectured him, he was more like a mother than a best friend. "Yeah yeah. Just make sure that you don't get side-tracked too".

Sasuke scoffs at the blonde's reply. "Me? Yeah right..."

Naruto walked his way towards the Hyuga estate from Itachi's directions. He wondered about Hinata, and was confused by what Sasuke mentioned as the main branch. _'Hinata is part of the main branch? Does that make her higher up in the clan or something? And not to mention that she is the heiress, of the main branch? Wait...the clan's head daughter? How come she isn't strong?'_ Naruto's thoughts lead him to the entrance gate to the Hyuga compound. As he looked around, he noticed a young Hyuga, about his age walk towards the entrance.

"Hey! You side branch members are not allowed in through this gate! Use the lesser one for you side branch members!" cried out the guard.

The boy looked at him with a stern look. "What difference does it make? It's an entrance!" protested the young Hyuga.

"Why you! You should know your place boy!" The guard did a couple of handsigns and suddenly the boy dropped to his knees, grovelling in pain. "This should teach ya!".

"Hey! What the hell are you doing to him!" cried out Naruto as he rushed towards the guard, with his kunai drawn.

"What? Kid this isn't your business. Leave now before I beat the crap out of you!"

"You think I'm just gonna walk on by and let you hurt this guy?! You're dumber than I thought! Oh, and by the way, I'm the one who's going to beat the crap out of you!" grinned Naruto.

"Why you little!-" growled the guard, before he made a move, a Hyuga with ANBU uniform and tiger mask appeared suddenly, and looked at Naruto. Although you couldn't see his eyes clearly, Naruto knew that he was glaring at him. Then the ANBU turned to the guard and whispered something to him. "W-what?! He's!-". Before the guard could speak what the ANBU told him, the elite ninja covered his mouth. Realising that he better keep his mouth shut, looking nervous at Naruto, he undone what jutsu he placed on the boy.

Then the ANBU disappeared, leaving Naruto to check the boy. "Hey! You alright?"

The boy looked at him, puzzled that he stuck up for him. "Yes...who are you?" in a cold hearted voice.

"Hey! I was trying to save you buddy! Geez...you try and save someone and they act cold to ya..." moaned Naruto looking away.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be cold to you. I just wanted to know who you are. Not many people would save someone like me from a main branch member".

"Huh? You're a side branch member?"

The boy thought that the blonde kid knew he was one, but it seemed now that the blonde was sickened that he saved a side branch member.

"So what? Is this how main branch members treat you guys? Seems kinda cruel"

The boy looked shocked at him, never has he had someone object to this, openly.

"Anyway, do you know where I can find Hinata-chan? I wish to do some training with her!" smirked Naruto.

"Lady Hinata? Why would you want to train with her? She's not that strong..." muttered the boy in distaste.

Naruto heard the tone he used, but he guessed it was because Hinata was a main branch. "It doesn't matter! I'll help her train to become a better kunoichi!"

The boy was shocked by his announcement; then again he was curious why he was dedicated to help the heir? "By the way, she hasn't passed the academy yet".

"So what? I'll help her so she'll blast through the exams!"

The boy gave a small smile, he had an idea. "I see...by the way, my name is Neji Hyuga. Yours?"

"Naruto Uzamaki!" cheered Naruto. "And I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

The following weeks later, came the day when all the young to-be shinobi students, were to undertake the final exam. A pass or fail exam to become a ninja, to prove their progression to become an adult in some. Unlike many others in the class from various noticable clans in the village, Hinata was the only one who's parents weren't here to wish their her good luck or wait for the results. She stood against the wall close to the entrance of the academy. She had no real friends in the academy. Most of the girls would be louder and talk of Sasuke and Itachi since their return. Lonely, she sighed sadly to herself before walking in to take the exam.

"Remind me again Itachi, why do we have to the academy again?" asked Sasuke as he tightened his blue sandals.

Itachi looked at his younger brother, and sighed as he and Naruto looked sternly at him. "You know why. Don't ask a pointless question when you already knew the answer" he replied coolly and slide open the front door. "Now hurry up before we're late".

Naruto looked at his sensei and huffed. He didn't see the point in all this, neither did Sasuke. But like all good students, they rather not question their sensei and carry out the order. Both stood up and followed Itachi outside, he had placed his black coat on, and like always placed his arm on the halfway done up buttons, rather than the sleeve. Again the two boys just groaned and rolled their eyes at Itachi's fashion statement.

Itachi sighed and shook his head. "Like you two could argue about the way I'm dressed..." he muttered before stepping out.

"WHAT?!!"

The exams were finished, which many sighed in relief as it was now all over. Shikamaru groaned and dropped his head into his folded arms on the desk. "That was such a drag..."

His friend, Choji, just sat happily munching on snacks that he was promised if he did the exam, and not whine about it.

Shikamaru looked over the class, the same thing as every day, everyone would be chatting away. With the pink blossom haired Sakura, and her blonde friend Ino would discuss about the return of the Uchiha brothers. Kiba would play around with his dog, Akimaru. The bug user Shino was quiet as always, keeping to himself. And the one and only Hinata Hyuga was...doing her exam. But knowing her, Shikamaru knew she was _very_ quiet and if she did speak, she would stutter and mingle her words sometimes. He found it strange for a Hyuga to act that way...but then again, thinking like that was stereotyping.

Then speak of the devil, Hinata walked in looking timid and nervous as usual. No one spoke up or asked her how she did. It was not unusual. Considering how the Hyuga had been acting towards others, it wasn't like they had to. Since the fall of the Uchiha, the Hyuga clan had decided to take the pedestal for being the most powerful clan in Kohana. They treated others like trash and they seemed that a Hyuga should be the next Hokage. This greatly upset many.

As Hinata came in, their teacher Iruka entered with a smile. "Well done everyone! I'm glad to say everyone passed!"

Cheers were heard all round from each student. But Shikamaru realised something off, they should have their headbands before entering the classroom, and they would have been told if they passed individually.

"You all will receive Leaf headbands outside, and the person handing them to you will be the Third Hokage! So act your best in front o f him!"

"The Third will give them us?" muttered Shikamaru, quite surprised.

Outside, the children's parents stood in their own group and bowed to Sarutobi once he entered the academy grounds. It came to a shock to the parents that the Fourth would come here. And soon after he entered, the graduates and their teacher came out with smiles. But what everyone had not expected, apart from the Third's entrance, was the entrance of Itachi Uchiha and his younger brother Sasuke and his blonde training partner Naruto. Several parents, apart from the clan heads who are now secretly assisting Itachi, muttered in fear of the monster's appearance with his masters'.

Sakura and Ino beamed at the sight of Itachi and Sasuke. Whilst many other students looked displeased or concerned. Akimaru barked at Naruto as he came closer.

Sarutobi sighed at everyone's expressions. _'Fools'_. He then was acquainted with itachi's outstretched hand.

"Thank you for allowing us to come to the graduation Hokage-sama" Itachi said as they shook their hands.

"Pleasure is mine Itachi. Are these two ready for their headbands?" asked Sarutobi looking at Sasuke and Naruto with pride of these two.

"Yes sir".

"Hold on!" screamed an outraged mother. "Why does the Uchiha and the demon-child receive headbands when they never done the exam?!". Other parents besides the clan heads agreed and shouted out.

"Enough!" called out the Third, which everyone silenced their opinions. "These two have already passed the exam two years ago". A wide range of shocked gasps and "whats?!" were heard all round. "They officially can't wear the headbands as they were outside the village. I sent two instructors to test the boys in their capabilities".

"The exam they went through, was nothing of this low standard either" cut in Itachi.

"What did you say Uchiha?!" cried out another parent. "Your pathetic pride will get you killed like the rest of your clan!".

Sarutobi snapped his head at the parent, ready to cripple this man, until Itachi stepped forward.

"Are you threatening me?" asked Itachi calmly. The man silenced himself and shivered in fear. "If you are...then come here and try it". The man remained silent, which now he looked like he was now standing in the Land of Snow with simple clothing on.

Everyone shook in fear of Itachi. Everyone knew of his missions and abilities, he was not the person to cross paths with on a bad day.

"Itachi. Enough" demanded the Hokage.

Itachi stepped back, keeping his straight face expression still.

"Now, if any one believes that these two don't deserve to have them, speak now".

A few hands went up.

Naruto snorted at them. "That's not fair! We've already been on three missions since we passed our exam!"

The other students looked in disbelief at them.

"Naruto!" growled the younger Uchiha.

"Come on Sasuke! We were on two C-class missions and an A-class! We deserve to wear these headbands! We received missions from the village! Well...the A was actually meant to be a D but that changed after the situation arise and not to mention, we were lied to".

Shikamaru looked in total disbelief, it's not that he doesn't believe what the blonde was saying, but the high ranked missions they already completed could only have been done with Itachi. It was logical.

Itachi realised that he wasn't getting anywhere with this, so he had an idea. Whispering to the Hokage, he nodded, but looked worried.

"Alright then. Sasuke! Naruto! Prepare for battle!" ordered Itachi removing his coat, where the girls cued at the undressing Uchiha. Naruto and Sasuke just groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Who are we battling?" asked Sasuke in a bored tone. "These guys?" pointed Sasuke to the group of graduates. Some of gasped and looked in fear of Sasuke, if he was trained by Itachi then he was probably as deadly as him!

"No" said Itachi calmly. "Me". Everyone gasped. "To the training field" he said as he walked towards the desired location. Everyone followed.

"Cool! We get to duel with Itachi-sensei again!" Naruto cried out in joy.

"I couldn't agree more" smiled Sasuke.

If it was something that two boys learned, that Itachi was formidable in battle, but they knew he won't go all out. However he had to raise his abilities a notch due to some unexpected circumstances. Sasuke and Naruto gave a small talk to one another, whatever it was, it couldn't be heard.

Hinata watched as she looked worried at Naruto. Her training partner and friend was about to duel Itachi, probably argued the most power ninja next to the Fourth and the current Hokage. _'Naruto....be safe...'_. Then she felt her cheeks warm up just by looking at him.

They arrived at the field, and Itachi took his stance looking at the two boys. "Are you two ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Of course"

The crowd backed away as this might get very violent. "Go!" ordered Itachi.

Itachi sprinted towards them, and Naruto immediately made a quick handsign. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" he cried out and fifteen Naruto's stood before him. They all charged where Itachi blocked the first two attacks, then drew his katana on his back and slashed the first three. Then blocked a drop kick with his forearm, then pierced the Naruto with his sword, all four puffed into smoke.

Everyone was watching with more shock and disbelief. They were actually going all out?! But what shocked the shinobi around was that Naruto summoned fourteen shadow clones, and he still looked alright! And that was a high ranking jutsu also! Normally someone would be quite exhausted at that age.

Then the next three charged with a simultaneously battle cry, which Itachi activated his Sharingan and made quick handsigns. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**". A giant fireball was blown out of his mouth, and headed for the two boys. All the shadow clones turned into smoke along the fireball's path.

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto and made the same handsigns. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**". And a fireball almost as equally as big as Itachi's clashed and fire spat everywhere in the destructive path. Taking his time Naruto made another three shadow clones, which those two went with Sasuke and the other stayed with Naruto which he was strangely...sliding his hands around Naruto's hand like he was moulding something.

Itachi realised this, and knew what was coming. _'So, you wish to try out that move on me huh?'_ chuckled Itachi in mind.

Suddenly a ball appeared in Naruto's right hand that the clone was moulding, which shocked Sarutobi and the clan heads. _'Impossible! How can he learn that jutsu at a young age! Not to mention that the only other person who knows it is...'_.

Naruto charged, but Itachi was quite concerned about his brother, he lost him as he was distracted by Naruto's jutsu. _'Is this part of their plan?'_. As Naruto approached, Itachi knew if he was hit by that jutsu, he would regret it. He was about to make his move, when suddenly six Naruto's sprouted from the ground, and latched onto his arms and legs. "What?!".

"I got you!" Naruto was nearly there, when Itachi managed to make a handsign, and two clones appeared either side of him, and explode. The explosion wasn't too serious, but the clones dispersed because of it. Now free all Itachi needed to do now was stop Naruto's jutsu. "Rasengan!". The ball came through the smoke and connected with Itachi's chest. He let out a loud grunt and was sent flying back into a wall. Naruto now slightly exhausted grinned and chuckled. "Got ya Itachi-sensei!"

"Really?" came Itachi's voice, and then Itachi's katana went through Naruto's side, from behind. Naruto looked to see what he actually struck, and was a piece of wood, he used a substitution jutsu.

The smoke cleared and everyone saw the struck blonde ninja, and gasped as this was brutal!

Suddenly, Naruto turned into smoke. "Impossible" muttered Itachi, then he was face to face with Sasuke and then a flame ball came at him, much larger than the one Itachi made. "It was a trick" smiled Itachi. "Clever". Itachi jumped from the side of it, but was met by a Naruto and Sasuke, with the kunai knifes at his neck.

"It's over Itachi-sensei!" exclaimed Naruto almost out of breath.

Sasuke smirked, as for once, they got the upper hand on Itachi with all the duels they had.

Itachi looked at the Sasuke he thought had the used the Gokakyu no Jutsu but saw a Naruto in his place instead, and the fireball turned into Naruto too. Then the two turned into smoke. "Heh, you used your clones as distractions just to get me here" smiled Itachi. "Well done".

Everyone just watched in absolute shock at the scene, the Jutsus' used and Itachi caught was too much.

"So this was the training and exam that Itachi put them through?" came Iruka's voice finally seeing the outcome. Naruto, who was considered a drop out by his peers was now, quite powerful and not to mention that Sasuke and him made an excellent team, something that didn't go unnoticed by Sarutobi.

"That was sure something" said Shikaku with a smile, and his son Shikamaru couldn't agree more.

"Wow! Sasuke-kun was amazing!" cried out Sakura in joy.

As Sasuke and Naruto lowered their knifes, Naruto was approached by someone in the back of the crowd. It was Hiashi. "Boy. Who taught you that Jutsu?" demanded Hiashi, but in a calm tone. Naruto didn't reply. "That Jutsu you performed was a Class-A Jutsu, where only two people only had mastered it. The Fourth Hokage and the Toad Sage, Jiraiya". Naruto looked shocked that he knew that. Hiashi saw his expression and smiled. "I see". He then walked away, where he saw his eldest daughter. "I take it you passed?" he asked not even looking at her.

"Y-yes father" she replied.

"Good. And I take it you're in the bottom of the pass grade". Was all he said as he started to walk away.

"Hey!" cried out Naruto chasing after Hiashi.

"What is it you want boy?"

"How can you be so cold to your daughter?! She passed didn't she? Then why are you acting such a jerk!"

Hiashi glared at Naruto, which the blonde knucklehead didn't flinch at. "She is not at the standard that the main house needs. So I have no care how she really done, just curious".

"You!-"

Hiashi saw the hate in his eyes. He sensed this dangerous boys anger penetrate him like several kunai knives. He felt something dark and powerful from him also, activating his Byakugan, he saw tiny parts of red chakra flow through him. _'The demon chakra that the boys holds converses through his network, so that's how he manages to do those jutsus easily'_

Suddenly, Naruto threw a fist at Hiashi which his blocked and went to use his Gentle Fist on Naruto's heart. _'I'll end it now!'_

Out of nowhere, Itachi grabbed Hiashi's hand and looked at him squarely in the eye. "You dare touch my student? You dare touch the Fourth's only son?" he muttered so no one could hear it.

"Why do you defend this boy? He is the container of _that _demon!"

"I have no need to explain myself to you" replied Itachi throwing his hand back. "You harm Naruto, or my brother...and I _will_ slaughter your whole clan. And you know I can!"

Hiashi backed away at the threat. He knew better than to cross this shinobi, and he knows that Itachi _can_ slaughter an entire clan. "Fine! That boy however will someday be the death of us all! Why he defends someone weak and pathetic is strange for the container of the demon! Maybe it's simply pity!"

All the children looked confused at Naruto, they knew that Naruto was called a demon and ridiculed for it, but it sounded like to them that Naruto _was_ a demon himself.

"That's enough Hiashi!" spat Sarutobi.

Hiashi snorted and left.

Naruto lowered his head and Hiashi's words. Itachi turned round and looked sorry for his student. He knelt down and sighed. "Pay no attention Naruto, he's a pathetic excuse of a human being".

Suddenly they heard starting to cry as they ran past Naruto and Itachi.

Looking to see, he saw the back of Hinata. "H-Hinata!"

Naruto ran off to chase down Hinata, and Sasuke decided to tag along, after all, he knew that Naruto wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

Running down the alleyways, Naruto seemed to have already lost the Hyuga girl. "Ah crap..." he huffed. He then took another path and followed his instincts. He then caught up with Hinata, kneeling down with his arms crossed on her knees, and head resting on top. "Hinata..." he whispered next to her. She jumped and blushed massively at how close he was to her. "Hinata, are you alright?"

"I'm...fine thank you Naruto-kun" she said, holding back the tears.

"No you're not. Come here!" he smiled as he embraced her.

Her crimson shade on her cheeks got darker as she never dreamed that Naruto would hold her.

"It's alright Hinata" he whispered gently into her ear, whilst rubbing her back. "It doens't matter what your dad thinks of you. Because..." He leaned back so she can see his grin. "One day your going to be much stronger than him!"

"N...Naruto" she smiled looking down. Her heart fluttered at his words, and how they seemed like a couple. It seemed like a dream, that had came true.

"Well well. Aren't they cute together?" came a deep voice above them.

Looking up, they saw a large muscular man with shades on, and a cloud-nin headband.

"Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Clouds?!" Hinata cried out in fear.

"Oh...I'm so glad you recongised our headbands!" he grinned shifting his headband up and down.

"Hey! You buffalo man! What the hell you think you're doing in our village!" cried out Naruto in anger.

The man looked disgusted and his head dropped in the man Naruto gave him. "My name is Killer Bee! You little punk!" he shouted back with his fist risen.

"Whatever! I'm going to show you a lesson for trespassing on our turf you!-". Naruto was stopped in his words as he felt a object rammed into his back and through and out his chest. A katana blade with his blood on it made him look wide eyed. He was stabbed near his heart.

Immediatly Hinata cried out in pain and fear his name, which then Sasuke ran into the alleyway, to his friend starting to close his eyes.

"NARUTO!!" screamed the two young shinobi as he drifted off.

_**A/N: That's it for now everyone! I felt I should leave it as a cliff-hanger for you, and the answers that why the Cloud-nin are in the Leaf Village is revealed in the next chapter. It's also going to be a massive fight in the next one, so I hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW. Thanks!**_


	5. Two Tails

_**Chapter 5 – Two Tails**_

* * *

Sasuke had enough of those kunochi tailing him, they had become real pests, and he was up to staying round as Naruto and the Hyuga princess ran off. He managed to lose them in the alleyway, round about where Naruto had run down. He then ran down the various alleyways to locate his teammate, after all, Itachi would have sent him on this task regardless. He suddenly ran into a pink haired girl in a red dress. She landed on the ground hard, which given a little observation, turned out to be Sakura!

'_Ah! Crap!'_. He suddenly made a dash down the other alleyway.

Sakura bolted up and looked in the direction where the person who crashed in ran off to. "HEY! Watch where your!-". She stopped herself as she realised the hair and outfit. "S-Sasuke? No way! I found Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed cheerfully whilst getting up. "And only me!" she beamed running after him.

Sasuke groaned in annoyance on how he was now found by one of his fangirls he never wanted. _'What is it that attracts them to me? I know I'm not that bad looking of guy, but seriously! This is nuts!'_

He was going to attempt to lose her when he turned right and saw Naruto and Hinata together, with a ninja behind them with a katana sword through the blonde knucklehead!

He screamed Naruto's name along did Hinata, he was stabbed by a kunochi older than them, what seemed through the heart. He charged in rage, but he was too late as the woman jumped away and grabbed the Hyuga princess and leapt to the rooftops.

"Get back here!" he demanded looking up, seeing three figures, one of them was the woman holding the Hyuga girl. They then sprinted off, leaving Sasuke to growl in anger. He then remembered Naruto and examined him. "This isn't good...if he doesn't go into that form...he will die" muttered Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Sasuke curious to what he was talking about. "Erm...Sasuke-kun...should we inform the adults that-"

"What are you? A kid?" growled the Uchiha, scarring Sakura. "There is no time. Follow me and let's catch them!"

"A-alright!" stuttered Sakura. Although she listened to Sasuke and enjoyed the thought of fighting alongside him, she noticed Naruto hadn't much time left. "B-but Sasuke-kun, what about him?"

"He does have a name you know. Naruto". Sasuke knelt next to Naruto, who was now barely conscious. "Listen Naruto. I know my brother told you not to go into that form, but you don't have a choice at the matter. Go into the demonic form, and get Hinata back".

"H..Hi...Hinata..."

* * *

Naruto stood the place he really didn't want to be in again. He stood in the sewers that symbolized his mind. The maze that somewhere concealed the demon that was locked away in him by his father at birth. He tread along the passageway quickly, he hadn't got much time. He knew his life force was connected to the demon in here. So he needed that _power_ to stay alive.

"**Ah...you returned boy..." **growled a feral demonic voice. **"I thought that you're sensei didn't want you to come back to see me again"**__laughed the voice again.

Naruto arrived at the large cage that he once appeared before, and looked carefully at the two crimson eyes that glared at him in the darkness. "I need your help".

"**You need my help? And why should I help you?"**

"Because if you don't, we will both die you stupid fox!"

"**Don't call me stupid, boy!" **barked the demon behind the gate, and to show his displeasure of being called an idiot he slammed his jaws at the bars. **"You are the one who got us into the situation!"**

"Then do something to save us then!"

"**Heh. You're so weak without me, you know that boy?" **chuckled the demon fox, and pulled a devilish smile showing his sharp teeth.

Naruto growled as he looked at the fox with frustration. "It's time you paid up for your rent!"

The Nine Tails laughed hard. **"As you wish my jailer!"**

* * *

Naruto returned to world outside his mind, and the world started to get more blurry, but then a sudden rush of power. Raw and dangerous power sparked across his body which gave him the strength to stand.

Sasuke stood back as he heard the blonde suddenly let out a feral growl and hutched himself forward with his head down.

Sakura stared in amazement that Naruto managed to stand up on his own! But what peaked her interest was the appearance of red bubbles that started to cover his body, and that his nails went razor like claws. He perked his head up to show his whisker marks to have widened and that two razor sharp fangs stuck out his mouth. But what started to frighten her was his eyes, they went blood red with the pupils change shape into slits. And next she saw the red bubbles take shape of a fox with two tails starting to form.

"N-no! Naruto! Stop there! You can't go into two tails form!" panicked Sasuke.

But he didn't pay attention to Sasuke as soon two black lining formed around his eyes and mouth, and two red tails sprouted from the fox shape body.

"Shit! He went too far!"

"W-what do you mean?" asked Sakura frightened beyond belief.

"He's now out of control" replied Sasuke worried.

Sakura would ask what he meant about that, until Naruto leaned back and let out a powerful and fearful roar. The nearby windows shattered and the two young shinobi could hear the populace scream in panic.

"This is bad..."

Then in a flash Naruto jumped into the sky and jumped in a blink of eye on all fours across the rooftops. His headband fallen off and landed next to the Uchiha.

"This is really bad!"

* * *

Itachi was talking to the Third and the other council members about the strength both Sasuke and Naruto possessed, and what a great team they would make until a roar that all of them hadn't heard in for some years echoed through the whole village, shattering glass and caused panicked screams. Itachi looked in the distance and saw a red fox shape jump from the alleyway into the sky and skimmed across the rooftops.

"Naruto!" growled Itachi, in both rage and worry. Why Naruto had assumed that form was only two reasons, one he allowed his rage to get the better of him, or two, that he was in danger and had to assume that demonic form he told Naruto not to use.

Hiashi looked shocked at the blonde boy in a fox shaped chakra cloak, as he had activated his Byakugan. "That Uzamaki boy has turned into the Nine Tails Fox!"

"No" Itachi said in a sharp reply. "He has only gone into his two tails form".

"What do you mean Itachi?" asked the Third Hokage looking at Itachi to what he meant by that.

"I will explain later. Right now we need to go and calm down Naruto before he attacks anyone".

The single word that echoed in the room before Itachi jumped out the window was 'what?'

* * *

The transformed blonde landed on an apartment rooftop, which the concrete under his feet cracked as he landed. He then looked around and sniffed the air with his crimson pupil slit eyes darting everywhere to spot the ninja who attacked him. The only thing that was on his mind was blood and vengeance. The power of the Nine Tails Fox overwhelmed him, the only thing he wanted was kill. Naruto had lost his sense of judgement which caused him to attack anyone he finds a threat, which was anyone!

Sasuke and Sakura jumped and landed on a nearby rooftop which they stayed a far distance away from Naruto. Sakura didn't understand why they couldn't approach Naruto in this state, but she rather listen to Sasuke in this situation, as he knew more about what's going than she did.

Naruto looked in a direction and jumped off on all fours towards the place he picked up the enemy ninja.

The other two Genin ninja leapt off to follow. "Although in this state, he can easily overwhelm the enemy. There's the matter that he might attack the Hyuga girl if he isn't stopped in time" explained Sasuke.

"Is he that out of control that he would harm the Hyuga princess?" asked Sakura worried, she didn't like how this was going.

"Unfortunately yes. If he was in his one tail form, I could force him into his normal state, but only Itachi can stop this form at the moment".

Sakura was no more worried that only Itachi can stop Naruto. She thought that Sasuke was way stronger than the blonde, but it seems she was wrong. But she was now more curious to what power Naruto was emitting, that put Sasuke down.

Naruto flew down the main street, which then he landed on the wall of a building and sprinted along it. Upon reaching the end of it he somersaulted over the next three buildings, Sasuke and Sakura were now finding it difficult to catch up to the blonde as he manoeuvred at great speeds.

"Dammit Naruto slow down!" spat Sasuke pushing his legs harder to keep up with his teammate.

Sakura was now feeling tired, but the thought of falling behind would put her in Sasuke's eyes as weak, so she pushed even harder to keep up with him.

The two could hear people scream and shout things like a 'ghost' or 'demon' was flying over them, this angered Sasuke as they were calling his teammate and friend those words that he was hated for.

Eventually they reached the end of the village which Naruto continued to follow the path he sensed the enemy run off to. Sasuke wondered how fast these ninja were that they already were outside the village, not to mention made it over the walls and past the guards easily. As they jumped over the wall they saw the two Chunin guards on the floor with the throats slit.

'_Dammit! Whoever they are, they will pay!'_ declared the Uchiha boy in his mind. They started to lose Naruto as he went into the trees; it seemed that he was leaping off at random branches to locate the enemy. "Shit! We lost him!"

"Well well. It seems you need my help after all" came a lazy voice behind them.

Both Genin turned and saw a silver haired man with a mask covering half his face from the neck up. His flak jacket meant that he was not a Genin, and from what he appeared, he wasn't a Chunin either. Suddenly, Sasuke remembered him. "You're Kakashi Hatake. Aren't you?"

"The one" he replied with a wave. "Stop here" he instructed.

Sakura looked at the older man and realised the name. "The famous Kohana copy-cat ninja!" cried out the pink haired girl in shock.

"Yes, yes" he sighed at her, but shook his head. "So you lost Naruto huh?"

Sasuke snorted and looked away. "It's hard to follow him in that form".

Kakashi rolled his eyes and looked back at the Uchiha boy. "I know. That's why I'm going to help you find him". Kakashi clapped his hands together and then slammed his hand onto the ground. **"Summoning Jutsu!"**. Suddenly a puff of smoke surrounded them, which after it cleared six dogs appeared.

"Hey Kakashi, what's up?" asked a dog poking his head over the.

"Sorry to be a bother, but we need to find a certain blonde kid in orange. But be careful, he's one of those Containers" warned the silver haired man lazily.

"Got it. Have you got something to work with?" asked the dog after a yawn.

"I got his headband" Sasuke stated holding it in front of them. After a few good sniffs they were off. "Can they find him?"

"It's of no problem for them. Besides, they can travel much faster than us. Anyway, we better move forward. Ponchu can find us easily. As soon as they find him he'll take us straight to Naruto"

"I hope your right"

* * *

Hinata was put down by a river which the kidnappers were already half way through to the Fire country's boarder. Mizuki looked back at the muscular man who the splashed some water on his face. "We don't have time for this!" stated the once Leaf ninja. "The Leaf ninja would be on our trail as soon as they find out that the Hyuuga Princess is missing!"

"What are you complaining about?" asked the female ninja. "We're practically making good progress towards the boarder. No one saw us other than some meaningless Genin. Stop your whining"

"Yeah! That blonde brat was the only one who actually got a good look of us!" laughed the big man. "Although I prefer not killing kids, but what could we do?"

"Yes. He noticed we're from another village, it couldn't be helped"

Mizuki however wasn't so calm about this. "You do realise that we might have been tracked?"

"It doesn't matter, we'll kill them all" retorted the woman.

As the brick house built man finished washing his face, he noticed that the young Hyuuga girl was weeping with her head buried in her arms. He thought that she was crying about been kidnapped, but he heard her mumbling a person's name, it sounded like Naruto. He realised that she was crying for the boy they killed. He lowered his head. He originally was keen for this mission, but his older brother Ao requested this of him. He tapped that girl on the head. "Sorry kid. But I have a duty to uphold" he said with some apologetic tone.

Mizuki snickered. "Why are you apologising to her when your village going to steal her eyes? Besides that kid was a monster"

The big man looked at Mizuki and shifted his sunglasses down to give the ex-Leaf nin a glare. "What do you mean the kid was a monster?"

Mizuki gave a grin and snickered again. _'I guess they didn't know they killed the container of the Nine Tails'_. He looked at big guy, wondering why he was so curious. "Why do you want to know?"

Both of the Cloud ninja looked tensely at him. "Tell me!" growled the big man with annoyance.

"Bee! Calm down!" snapped the woman.

"No Yugito. I want to hear it!"

Mizuki looked confused, whatever he said about the Uzamaki child being a monster, seemed to tick off both of them. "He was the container of the Nine Tailed Fox"

Both of the Cloud gasped, which Bee stood up quickly. Hinata rose her head and looked puzzling at the once leaf ninja instructor. "You're telling us this now of all times?"

The ex-teacher of the academy looked nervous of the anger they were showing, and he knew than better pick a fight against two Jonin class ninjas! "Why? What's wrong?"

"That's a lie! Naruto isn't a demon! He can't be! He's nice and kind-"

Mizuki eyed the Hyuuga angrily. She was standing up to him, defending the demon container that twelve years ago, that demon killed numerous shinobi and civilians in its wake. he approached the girl and slapped her. "What do you know? Stupid girl!"

Suddenly a loud thud with the earth cracking beneath immense pressure. Looking to both Bee and Yugito, he saw both in shock then their eyes turned steely, ready for battle. The teacher looked round slowly. Whatever it was, it had the two Jonin ninja worried. Looking behind him, he saw the blonde brat that they thought they killed! He body was surrounded in a fox like red and orange body that was slightly see-through. His orange jacket undone with his headband missing. The four could see two tails waved his body, along with the child's eyes were no longer that kind blue, but raging crimson, wanting blood.

"I...found you!" he let out with a feral growl.

In the distance, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi watched Naruto square up against three higher ranked ninjas. "This isn't good. The Nine Tails influence will be highly destructive, and in that case...Naruto could kill the Hyuuga accidentally" Kakashi explained, his tone changed from lazy to serious upon seeing the blonde. "But I think that you know more about this, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. "I just need to use my Sharingan to force the Nine tails back, and Naruto will be back to normal" explained the Uchiha. "I hope you have some jutsus for holding someone in place?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "I might have. But I think we need to take out those Cloud nin first"

"Look! Naruto is attacking!" squealed Sakura in shock.

Naruto leapt forward and landed a punch where Bee once stood as he jumped away, and created a crater. Bee and Yugito looked shocked by the destructive ability the boy can unleash. "We better not get struck by his attacks, otherwise we'll be stamped on sauce sachets!" Bee shouted.

Yugito sweat dropped. "Nice metaphor" she said sarcastically.

Mizuki had grabbed Hinata and ran across the river, his effort to escape the demon child with Hinata as his bargaining chip was of highest priority. He thought that he'll leave the fate of the Cloud-nin to Naruto. But suddenly the red hand of the demon fox came out of the water, and grabbed his leg. Looking back, he saw the blonde glare at him, with its red coated arm underground. The sensation of his leg burning meant that Mizuki knew what that red liquid-like fox body was. "The fox's chakra?"

This shocked everyone including the three Leaf ninja on the cliff.

Mizuki was then thrown across the river, letting go of Hinata and crashed into the pebble shore. Hinata swam to the surface and saw the fox form Naruto land on top of Mizuki, crushing his left arm with his scream sent shivers down her spine.

"P-please don't kill me! I never hated you! Honest! Please!" pegged Mizuki holding his only good hand up.

"I..." spoke the deadly voice of the raging Naruto. "I'll kill you!" The demon rose it's arm and slammed it into Mizuki's face before he could scream. Pieces of his skull, flesh and his brain splattered.

His blood started to seep into the river, where a distressed Hinata watched in horror the blood flow round her. She started to hyper-ventilate, the sight was too much. Naruto with his demonic eyes looked at Hinata, he looked confused by the girl, and approached. She tried to swim away but was pressed against the pebble shore. The kyubi influenced Naruto's face was inches from hers, and Hyuuga girl could feel the burning chakra close to her face as well. Naruto gave two deep sniffs around her, then stood up in a crouched position and then jumped towards the two Cloud ninjas. Landing on all fours he glared at the Cloud-nin with a feral growl.

Bee looked at the blonde and sighed. "To think I need to go into that form also to battle someone like me...Yugito, get the girl"

The woman nodded, and dashed for Hinata and then Bee mumbled something to himself and then suddenly started to change. Yugito approached Hinata and was ready to grab her when that huge red arm of the Fox's cloak appeared before her. She was in a tough position, she knew that the hand was made of evil chakra and touching it would burn her, but it was better than being grabbed by it. She then made a forward flip, where the fox's hand missed her and used the hand as a prop and flipped over it and landed behind Hinata. She turned round then saw the very last person she wanted to meet, the Leaf Village's Copy Cat Ninja.

"I think that's as far as you go" stated Kakashi with his arms crossed.

"The copy cat ninja...of all the people to come against" moaned Yugito.

"It's an honour that you recognised me" spoke Kakashi with little excitement in his tone.

"No" replied Yugito, going into a cat like pose, reading to pounce. "The honour is mine!" she cried as she leapt at him.

Hinata watched as Naruto in his fox two tailed form stood against a giant ox like monster that had eight tentacles. The thing towered over Naruto, but the demonic influenced child didn't look fazed by it. It let out a dark growl and ran towards it. The transformed cloud ninja threw tail after tail at Naruto which he dodged all and then the giant fist of the ox creature plummeted towards Naruto, it made contact pressing against the earth with various cracks spreading from the powerful impact.

Hinata looked in disbelief and pain as the blonde boy was crushed. "N..Naruto!"

Sasuke and Sakura made it to the side of the Hyuuga, both lifted her out of the water and looked at the monster before them. Suddenly the fist of the large beast shifted and it slowly lifted with the two tailed fox lifted up the fist, it looked like Naruto was making this slightly easy as he stood like a heavy weight lifter. Then he rolled out of the way and threw his demon fox arm at the monster's head, punching it hard which the ox demon fell back.

"Hinata, we need to get you out of here" stated Sasuke.

"It's too dangerous to around here" agreed Sakura.

Hinata just watched the the fight between the two jinchuuriki battled it out, Naruto being smaller evaded the attacks and jumped around the titan like monster, while the Cloud ninja slammed his attacks everywhere with mass devastation in its wake. "W-w-will Naruto...be alright?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde knucklehead and smirked. "Better than you think"

The blonde boy threw another demon arm at the beast and struck his chest, then clawed onto him and pulled Naruto towards the ox demon. "Die! Die! Die!" Naruto cried out as he slashed the monster's chest with his free hand.

The cries of pain from the ox stopped as he whacked the blonde away and saw him crash into the forest. 'This kid...he's powerful' thought Bee with a smirk, that dropped as he came to realisation of the Leaf Genin. _'But he's heavily under the influence of that demon fox...if I push him harder he could become a step closer to the fox. That's something I can't risk. I have to finish him off in one blow!'_

Suddenly the two tailed form fox leapt up from the deforested area and screamed in absolute anger and joy. The fox's power enjoyed the fight whilst Naruto grew frustrated with the current battle. "It...ends here!" he screamed as he jumped from one top of the tree to the next. Suddenly a sphere started to form in his right hand, with dark red chakra pulsing round.

He jumped again from the ox demon's tail and dodged an attack from another tail and kicked off that one before coming close to the cuts he made earlier. He thrust the sphere into the cuts where a loud demonic scream of terrible pain echoed throughout the forest. The beast fell backwards making a thunderous earthquake as it landed.

The form of the monster disappeared and Bee reappeared with some serious cuts to his body. "To think that in that form you were able to beat me..."

Yugito evaded Kakashi's Lightening-Blade attack and looked over to Bee who was in serious trouble. She jumped away from her current battle and landed next to Bee, supported him up. "We got to get out of here!"

"Got it..."

Suddenly a flash of what seemed lightening appeared and the two vanished in the light.

"They're gone?" Sakura looked in defeat.

"One can't stand in a battle with those kinds of injuries, it was only logical" stated Kakashi.

The group thought they could relax now, until Naruto approached Sasuke and Hinata at great speed. "Naruto stop!" Sasuke demanded, but only to be knocked away from Hinata. Where he landed hard onto a cliff base.

"S-Sasuke!" The pink haired girl panicked and ran to his side.

"Forget about me! Help the Hyuga! He's after her!"

Looking round the two saw Hinata being chased by the demonic Naruto into the woods. "Damn he's out-of-control!" muttered Kakashi as he gave chase. As he approached the Two tailed fox form, Kakashi was struck by one of the tails into a tree.

Alone now, the aggressive Naruto followed Hinata deeper into the woods.

* * *

The Hyuga princess ran as fast as she could. Never had she'd been so frightened like this. It seemed like her nightmares as a child being chased by monsters were coming true. She stopped by a tree to rest, and looked round to find out that Naruto was nowhere to be found. "Thank goodness..." she breathed a sigh of relief. "Naruto...what's wrong with you?"

As if she called out to him, the blonde landed right in front of her. Making her scream and land hard onto her backside. She shifted away whilst staring with fear at Naruto, until she pressing herself against a tree.

"Oh no!" she panicked, looking at the tree, then looked back to see Naruto's demonic face only inches from hers. She could feel the raw power as if it was heat. It felt as if it was burning her skin. "N-Naruto! Stop please!" she pleaded.

The jinchuuriki rose his hand and swiped at her, but caught her jacket as she dived away. The Hyuga girl panicked traumatically and unzipped her jacket in an attempt to get away. However, her leg was grabbed by the fox's arm and dragged back to Naruto where he laid on all fours above her body. The burning sensation from his chakra was killing her slowly, she looked away in pain, but the demon pressed his hand on her left shoulder, where the contact made her scream in pain.

Startled the blonde jumped back and looked at her in a sitting down position of what a fox would do. Hinata rose her body up to see the fox sitting there. _'Did I...scare him? No. Did he move away when he knew he hurt me? If so...then isn't the real Naruto in control somewhere in there?'_

"N-aruto. Are you...in there?" she asked politely.

The demon child cocked his head to the side, as if he didn't understand the question.

"Naruto...if you are...can you, return to your normal self?"

That question seemed to set off the wrong impression. And the fox leapt onto her, where her pale face was starting to get paler like a ghost. But the demon didn't look hostile, it was looking with a puzzled expression on her shoulder where burn could be seen now. Naruto leaned in and licked the burn, which made the Hyuga girl turn pale to bright crimson. And what made this seem weirder than it looks, the pain was going away and the burn mark was too.

_'Does...his chakra heal people?'_

Then afterwards Naruto got off her in a kneeling down position. He looked at her tiredly. Before closing his eyes and the fox like form disappeared. As she Hinata went to catch him, he leaned suddenly forward and crashed into her. The blonde didn't wake from it, and the Hyuga girl went deep red as his head landed in the middle of her chest.

"Soft..." muttered Naruto happily.

Hinata was about to faint from all the touch she was getting from the blonde boy. But she sat herself up, and positioned Naruto's head on her lap. He remained sleeping soundly. She looked at his sleeping face, and blushed of an idea that came to her head. _'I shouldn't but...' _The girl leaned towards Naruto's face with her face heating up as she got closer and closer to his lips. _'When will I ever get this kind of chance again?'_

She just laid her soft lips on his for that second, it felt bliss. She could feel his warmth, the warmth of his personality and strength that she admired. But as those few seconds passed...

"Lady Hinata! Are you-" Kakashi had came into the scene with Sakura and Sasuke, which the Jonin chuckled. "I see. So is this why you dragged him out here?"

She slowly rose her head and looked in complete shock and embarrassment at the three people in front of her. She gapped as she saw Sasuke grin at her and Sakura just looked dumbfounded. "Ah...ah..." then in a flash she fainted with her head landing very hard on the tree behind her.

"Where is he?" cried out raging voice.

"Will you be calm Hiashi?" asked an old and calm voice.

"How can I?"

"I have no idea why you're getting so worked up about this Lord Hiashi. You can't subdue the Nine Tails chakra" said a dry voice.

It sounded like those voices were getting closer. Which were confirmed true as all the clan heads, the Third, Itachi and some ANBU shinobi arrived to see the five, but their interest was solely on Naruto and Hinata, both looked unconscious.

Itachi smirked at the scene, a rare sight that Sasuke couldn't help but smile also. The Third was trying to hide his smirk also. With the other clan heads look in disbelief of the two children's position. However, what seemed ready to spoil the scene was Hiashi, going red with rage.

"**What the hell happened here?"**

"It seems that you daughter is caring for Naruto" spoke Sarutobi trying not to chuckle.

Hiashi looked sternly at the Third, where the old man cleared his throat.

"Yes well, Kakashi, are you alright?"

"Yes Lord Hokage" replied the copy cat ninja.

"Good. I need a report about what happened immediately". Sarutobi looked towards the ANBU. "Get anyone injured to the hospital straight away"

"Yes Lord Hokage!" they cried carrying Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto off from the forest to the village.

The Third looked at Itachi, and smiled kindly to him. "Whatever the reason Naruto went to that form, it was some form of danger right?"

"Yes Third Hokage. I only allowed Naruto to use it in dire situations" replied Itachi with a nod.

"I see"

Suddenly Tsume appeared, kneeling before the Third. "My lord, I think Naruto killed someone from the village" she reported, which got a risen eyebrow and a few worried looks from the others. "It was a Chunin"

Sarutobi looked at Kakashi and sighed. "You better start explaining all of this Kakashi, I think this is going to be one hell of a day"

* * *

In the distance, a young shinobi had watched the entire thing and smirked. His tied back blue hair waved in the wind, with a his red orbs gleaming with excitement. "T think, from now on, is going to be rather interesting" he muttered before vanishing in the shadows.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I think I could have dragged out the battle a bit more, but that will come in due time. I hope you enjoyed it and please review, good or bad, its alright. Thanks again!**


End file.
